Beyond Clow Mountain: The Crumbs of Triumph
by MistyWing
Summary: FINISHED!Syaoran has never left home before; that is until his best friend is murdered & he is enticed into a mortal war. The mortal half of him is bred by desire & vengeance, taking him on a spiraling journey to his demise. His reprieve: Sakura of Aval
1. Part 1

Part 1 is revised. I changed some of it because the conversations that I had in here, previously, didn't seem to click. I worked on it and thought I'd post the revisions tonight. Tell me what you think!

Standard Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own CCS.

Translations:

jian-Mandarin Chinese for "sword"

de novo-Latin for "from scratch"

* * *

_Beyond Clow Mountain: The Crumbs of Triumph_

**PART 1**

The Sorcerer Lott traveled all over the Country of Clow with a fiddle under his arm and The Black Vulture Cinious perched on his shoulder. He wove magic with his music and provided his ancient wisdom to townsfolk he visited. He had been to many worlds and met many lords and their kings. One of the distinguished places he visited was The King's City of Talon, a city that was rich with noise and diversity. Noise and diversity usually perturbed him, so he intended to only stay for one day of rest. The day he arrived in the city, he met a farm girl and unexpectedly mated with her. He disappeared the very next day and the people of Talon forgot him.

West, son of the farm girl and The Sorcerer Lott, was raised as a farmhand like his mother. When his mother passed away in his early teenage years, West left Talon and became a traveler of sorts. He finally settled in a forgotten part of Clow; a place that seemed to stretch to the heavens. Clow Mountain was spacious, clear and peaceful; a place with miniscule differences from the life he preferred. His quiet life was only interrupted by the sound of chirping birds. Clow Mountain attracted him because it sat in the middle of Hilt Woods, an area that used to be known for its game. Hilt Woods used to be known as one of the best hunting grounds in Clow, but an old tale long forgotten had scared away many mortal men. West was not any common mortal man, though his mother was very mortal. The blood of The Sorcerer Lott ran thick in him and it shown in his silver eyes, oaken hair, and bronze skin. So when he settled in Clow Mountain he built his home, not with his callous farm hands, but with his spells. He could whisper words in his mind to stack bricks and he could urge wood to peal and break itself. He was best at bringing inanimate things to life with his tongue.

Not long after he settled, The Black Vulture Cinious sought him out. Cinious had him fixated the moment he caught the bird out of the corner of his eyes as he de novo built his home. His spells were cut short as he dropped his attention from his work and fully eyed the prudent creature. On instinct alone, West reached out his arm to the air and allowed the great bird to settle on his arm.

"Great Bird That the Dead Fear, what brings you to this part of Clow Country? West asked in his deep grumble.

_Lott passed away many years ago and taught me to seek you. At last I have found you._

West grinned at Cinious and took the bird in. Cinious taught West how to seek other living things by "Calling," a form of magic that Lott had mastered. "Calling" required two means. First, one must know the name of whom or what they seek in order to reach that said being or person. Secondly, one must picture the aura, with the mind, in order to visualize who or what one seeks. West took his new power to heights, seeking wizards, warlocks, witches, sorcerers, sorceresses, and other magical creatures and stealing the books belonging to them. He studied the makings of magic and the tales that were long forgotten. He had to build a library to house the abundance of wisdom, knowledge, and resources he had stolen. From his books and search, he found his heritage with the ancient land he lived on. Though many great sorcerers might have wanted to brag about their forefathers, West was content with knowing where he came from and that was all. Yet, after tracing his family lineage to that of The Great Clow Reed, he became bored with his life.

West snapped the book--he was currently skimming--shut and turned to Cinious, perched on his Manzanita stand. _Cinious, this world is boring._

_You are young and vain; nothing less than your father when he was your age. _Cinious flapped his wings as he mind-spoke to the jaded sorcerer-in-training.

West snorted in response.

A few days later he decided to visit Drisbull, a neighboring town that was closest to the mountain. He found a sweet, serene, and dainty child with steel blue eyes. He stole her from her home and mated with her. They had a son and named him Noel, but the girl died during childbirth. West alone raised their son and taught him "Calling." Noel grew up and followed his father. Eventually, after the twenty cycles of the four seasons, West's time was up and he passed on.

Like his father and grandfather before him, Noel found noise and diversity perverse. He preferred to stay within the walls of his home and only went out to hunt when he craved poultry. People stayed away from him and Clow Mountain. The only creatures which found him approachable for many years were The Black Vulture Cinious and The Wolf Lune. Noel had found Lune when he was out hunting. The pup was all alone, so Noel took her in and raised her until she was old enough to go back to the wild. Even after Lune returned to the wild, she regularly visited Noel as if she new he yearned for her company in his silence.

It wasn't long though, when Noel felt particularly insufficient. _Cinious, I want to know all truth._ Noel projected this thought directly to his winged friend.

Cinious blinked his green eyes at him as he murmured into the young sorcerer's mind. _You are young and vain; nothing less than your father when he was your age._

Noel snorted and waved for Cinious to fly down from his perch. The vulture flew onto his shoulder as they set out to hunt. Lune was at Noel's heel.

On this hunt, Noel discovered wheel tracks of a moving caravan. He followed the wheel tracks in fascination. He found that the caravan had picked a spot to rest in the middle of Hilt Woods. He knew right away that the false and forgotten tales of these woods had never reached the ears of the people in the caravan or else they would not have stopped there. When night settled and Noel continued to watch the people of the caravan at his vigil, he made a noise that would have startled any normal mortal. It was at that point the men of the caravan hightailed out of the woods in every direction. All, but one mortal remained rooted in her spot and she sat very still in her carriage, her red robes majestically spilling around her feet. This was how Noel found his mate.

She had hair the color of the inky night sky and her eyes, though lighter, matched. Her eyes glittered like dim embers of The Vulcan's Fire deep in the eye of the dormant volcano that was The Vulcan's home. She stared at him with her expressionless eyes. The regal young lady would always stare at him that way, her eyes masked of emotion and hard with boredom. Noel found her, his perfect match. Whenever their eyes met, Noel would remember that she was indeed flawless against him. When her family discovered her missing Noel planted this thought in their minds; Lady Ilene wandered away from her caravan and was enchanted by the sorcerer of Clow Mountain—a man to fear and never cross.

A year later, the couple had a son and they named him Syaoran. Around the same time, Lune reared a pup as a gift to the son of The Sorcerer Noel. Noel and Lune passed on before Syaoran's first birthday, so Syaoran was raised by his mother alone. When Noel was gone, his spells were lifted and the thought of Clow Mountain being treacherous lifted from the minds of Ilene's family. Still, no one dared come to the mountain to pay a visit to the wife and son of Noel.

Syaoran grew strong and quick witted, with his father's chestnut hair and his mother's fierce amber eyes. Raised in meditative silence, Syaoran mastered martial arts under his mother's guidance and enhanced his own magical abilities under the care of Cinious. Shortly after his sixteenth birthday, Ilene fell ill and passed on forever. Like Noel and West. They all died quietly. Syaoran continued to move on with life and finish the never ending project of collecting for the library that West had started and Noel had picked up before Syaoran. When he went out to hunt he had his best friend, The Wolf Ezo with him. Ezo was his nose and Cinious was his eyes.

One summer night, when the sky was ginger and fading from top to bottom into gold, Syaoran sat studying from one of Noel's oldest books within the cool library. He was abruptly startled out of his studies by a voice that was shouting through his gates. Syaoran sent Ezo ahead of him to scare off the unwanted visitor. When he noticed that the incessant shouting never ceased and Ezo's low growl echoed louder and louder, Syaoran growled in annoyance and rose from his seat. Then, as he left the library, he gestured to Cinious to follow him and watch his back.

_Rid your mind of murderous thoughts, Son of Noel._

Without even a glance of acknowledgement over his shoulder, Syaoran said, _No mortal should be on these grounds._

Cinious had a quick retort ready. _Mortals work in groups. If one of their own was to be killed, then they will come back and tear down the home that West had built for his family. Descendant of Clow Reed, remember the tale—_

Syaoran grunted. _I know it too well. Clow Reed made Clow Country in order for mortals to rule it. 'Til this day, the ancestors of the first mortals subdue the land to nurture and flourish the very earth and sky you and I dwell.—I do not understand why I cannot entertain the idea of teaching these mortals a lesson in propriety, though._

_Perhaps you have forgotten another part?_ The scolding tone that Cinious used irritated Syaoran.

Syaoran mentally sighed. _And perhaps that second half has something to do with halves. All that is created is based upon two halves. Darkness does not exist without light as light does not exist without darkness. There is no earth without the sky and no sky without the earth. In everything that has been given a name, there is a delicate balance._

Syaoran's recitation of what he learned over the years seemed to somewhat satisfy the vulture. _Good. What do you wish of me, now?_

"Just watch my back in case this mortal is mad." Syaoran's voice came out gruff and rusty from disuse. Even when his mother was still around, they rarely spoke to each other out loud. Silence was preferably sustained to retain the peace that mother and son both favored over unnecessary and incessant talk.

"Down Ezo," Syaoran ordered as he came out of his home and quieted his wolf.

Ruffling Ezo's rough head, Syaoran beckoned him to wait inside. Shortly after, he turned to his unwanted visitor at the gate with blazing eyes. She was just a young maiden, around his age if not a year or two younger, weary and fearful. Even from the distance, he saw in her posture that she was tired and haggard from much more than the ravages of her journey to reach him.

"So, what do you want? You do not have the aura of a mere mortal," he said.

The girl looked at him, eyes unblinking. One hand slowly curled around the iron bar on his gate. It was the way she moved that Syaoran noticed that her other arm was cradling a small burden. Syaoran's eyebrows came together in a rare frown.

"Are you the son of Ilene?" She asked.

"I am and who are you?" It appeared he was still very disgruntled.

"Sakura of Avalon. My brother had a child by your mother's youngest sister. This is him." She shifted the bundle in her arm and looked over his shoulder at the vulture flapping its wings at her. She noticed how it leered at her. "That's The Vulture Cinious, The Great Bird that the Dead Fear—ancient and wise—it is said that he has lived since Clow Reed founded Clow Country—Once he arrived after the Battle of Heet and drank the blood of the Belligerent King Alistar, cursing his descendants, so that none of them were fit to be kings. Each one never ruled a full life and the last king of Alistar's line was finally dethroned and beheaded at the Gate of Trill, in front of the Beasts of Dern."

"How do you know that story? Who are you?"

"I like to read and I told you. I am Sakura—

Syaoran grunted. "Your name holds no meaning to me. What brings you to my home?"

She gave him a wry smile that looped with grief and pain. "Your mother's sister, so your aunt—Helen—is the late Queen of Clow…"

"Your brother is the king?"

At this, Sakura's eyes hardened. He was still at a safe distance, but he could tell she was serious by the set of her eyes and nose. "No. He is not, though many in Avalon believe he is the rightful king."

Syaoran glowered at his unwanted visitor after anticipating her need to spill her woes on him before she may voice them aloud. "The affairs of mere mortals do not suit me. I must return to my work," he snapped.

"Wait! You can't just leave me out here. Just hear me out! Your cousin threw this baby in my arms and asked me to take him to you. You must take him because he is the son of your aunt and my brother. He is all that Clow has left and more. You can't just leave him!"

Syaoran turned to her again, looking distraught at the blubbering girl behind the bars. Tears of stress and sorrow streamed down her young face. Syaoran had never seen this sort of show in emotion. It tugged at his heart and brought him to the gate to open it for her.

She still stood outside, trembling and ignoring the fussing baby in her arms. "Please, I have been on the battle field for days. I lost my brother to the King of Clow just three nights ago. If you will allow me to rest in your house and feed this child, I can settle my nerves and give you the full story. I won't take up much of your time. I must return to battle soon."

"He doesn't like it when you shed like that," Syaoran mumbled, nodding to the baby in her arms. "Don't just stand there. Come inside."

She hurried through the gates and followed him indoors. Once inside, Sakura dropped her heavy brown cloak and revealed her armor to him. To him he only saw heavy plates of silver and gold covering her. The little intricate swirl of designs that traveled across her breast plate did not depict to him her higher position than a regular soldier.

"What are you wearing?" He asked.

At the quizzical look he gave her, Sakura sighed and unbuckled her breast plate to reveal a simple pink tunic. "It protects me in battle. I need it, so I can live to finish the job." Her high voice leveled to a low tone. Up close, Syaoran noticed that her eyes were like the emeralds found deep in the Caves of Laster. Her eyes reminded him of the colors of Cinious' eyes except hers were filled with bitterness.

He was focused on her face to the point he had not realized she was unbuttoning her shirt and letting the material fall off her small, white breasts. When he caught himself staring he immediately jerked his head away and stared at the Manzanita stand that West had carved with his spells for Cinious. Sakura noticed the blood rushing to his face and covered her breasts by pressing the baby's face to her chest.

"I'm sorry. I have to feed him. I cannot wish away the master of this place just for privacy."

If possible, Syaoran grew redder. He bristled and could not understand why the room felt boiling hot when the cold stone walls were built to emit circulating cool air.

He nodded once, so that she could proceed feeding the ailing child.

Even though Syaoran acted cold towards people and lacked any interest in people, Sakura found that there was still a part of him that warmed up to helpless creatures. The baby would be safe left with him.

"Katsu is always hungry. My cousin Tomoyo feeds him almost every hour even though she has her own to care for. I'm afraid I'm not enough for him. I'm sorry I have to ask you, a man, to do a woman's job, but you are his last hope. Mei Lin really cares about this babe as he is her cousin as well. Mei Lin's father was Ilene and Helen's brother, the only son of Lord Yuu's eight children."

Syaoran gathered his wits. "I don't need you to tell me about my mother's kin. I've heard enough. What threatens Katsu?"

"My brother Touya is dead and so is Helen—look—let me start from the beginning. Helen had been married to King Dylan for a little over a year. Touya and Helen were secret lovers long before the wedding arrangement. Dylan found out and murdered my brother on the battlefield just three nights ago. Helen gave birth to Katsu and died from childbirth four days before Touya died. The king is a cruel man who will stop at nothing to take this baby's life. My brother is the rightful king and Dylan knows it. A child of the Son of Avalon is a threat to Dylan's sovereignty over all of Clow. You are the last member of Helen's family that Dylan would ever think of coming to. For all I know, he might have forgotten your existence. Clow Mountain is the safest place for Baby Katsu. Please, take good care of him."

Sakura pulled Katsu away from her and handed him to Syaoran. Syaoran could not refuse the useless bundle. Anything vulnerable and helpless like this baby was also harmless and feeble. He could not let mere mortals take him and end his life before it begun. His father, Noel, would not have left The Wolf Lune alone in the woods uncared for in her vulnerable and pitiful state. He took her in without the edge of a mere mortal's story to give him reason; only the sense of obligation moved him.

"I don't care where he is from—

Her chin came up and a shimmer reached her dark eyes. Her voice was coated with hope when she questioned him. "So will you take him?"

Before Syaoran could answer her, a rumbling voice that resembled the tremor and timbre of thunder broke up their talk; "SAKURA, IT IS TIME," said that great and powerful voice which boomed in their ears and left a crackling atmosphere in the room.

"Coming!" she called, rising to her feet and gathering the material at the front of her shirt.

Syaoran stiffened as he tried to familiarize himself with the new unseen presence.

"I have to go. Promise me you will love Katsu and provide for him."

Syaoran could not trust his voice, so he nodded to her, still holding the baby in an awkward way with one arm.

"I have to go kill Dylan now—

"SAKURA."

"Hold tight, Kero. I'm on my way out." She moved, hurriedly shrugging into her full armor again.

Syaoran paused. "Kero—Keroberos—that voice! That voice belongs to Keroberos?"

"Yeah, you should know him from the legends."

"He and Yue are The Guardian Beasts of Clow's Seal. That means you broke The Seal!"

She hurried down his hall. "Yes, I have a contract with the Clow Cards. Julian only allows the Mistress of Clow to set foot in the battlefield."

Syaoran followed her to his gates. There, his eyes were locked onto the golden orbs of Keroberos. The beast was irritated and impatient, portentously flexing his wings at the sorcerer. His great strength and the flap of wings spanning nine feet high pushed the gates open effortlessly.

"Come, before any more of your family dies in battle," Kero grumbled, his eyes never leaving Syaoran's. His words were addressed to Sakura.

Syaoran continued to gaze at master and beast in awe. He watched how Sakura hopped on one toe and threw her leg over Keroberos' broad back. Briefly, he thought he saw wings appearing on her simple pink slippers.

"Thank you, Syaoran. If I live to see the next day, I will surely come visit you and Katsu. Farewell."

"You know my name. How?"

She playfully smiled at him. "Ask the wizard at the foot of this mountain. He's very wise and helpful."

Syaoran groused in annoyance. "Oh, I will. Farewell to you, Sakura of Avalon. I don't understand the meaning of wars, but I recognize sorrow when I see it. Sorrow must be passed on between you and others on that battlefield. Dylan must feel it, too."

Kero pushed off the floor and Sakura was forced to twist her head just to look back at Syaoran. "That man had long forgotten how to feel." With those last words to him, Kero, carrying her, bolted through the sky and became a yellow bow with a trail of star dust.

Syaoran turned to Cinious. _Let Eriol know I wish an audience with him before dawn breaks._

_As you wish._ Cinious flew out of the window and dissipated into the night sky, a streak of black against the orange.

Before morn and before Katsu finished his nap, Syaoran took the baby and Ezo out to visit The Wizard Eriol who lived in a mansion at the foot of Clow Mountain. No Hilt Woods creatures greeted him as it was too early for them to rise. Syaoran walked into the opened steel doors stiffly, relaxing only when he felt the soft feathers of Cinious against his face as the vulture nestled atop his shoulder. Eriol's blue fire blazed in the hearth but the two chairs by the hearth were bare. Syaoran could not sense the aura of the wizard, nor could he feel any more secure than the other times he had visited Eriol's estate.

"Welcome! I thought you brought food for us last night," Spinel Sun purred in his teasing. Syaoran looked to a corner of the room to where the shadows shifted. "Vulture, yum!"

Cinious moved his green eyes frantically, sending daggers to every shadow his eyes caught. He folded his wings inward and squeezed closer to Syaoran's head.

"Aren't you supposed to be fearless, Cinious?" Ruby Moon questioned lightly as she suddenly appeared over Syaoran's head. She was lazing on a steel beam that held the roof over their heads. "The windows and doors are still open. You can go if you are that afraid."

Cinious cawed in outrage. _Useless, spoiled creatures._

Syaoran ran his forefinger over Cinious' head in a calming gesture. _Don't take their banter to heart._

_Never._

"What a bore," Ruby wailed. "Cinious—such an awesome bird—has forgotten how to speak after all these years. How are you supposed to share Clow Reed's wisdom with the rest of us, now?"

"I doubt you would even understand half of it, Ruby," Spinel growled.

Ruby huffed at the blue-black cat, which now stepped out of the darkness by pushing the shadows away. "We're the same age because Eriol created us at the same time, so how could you actually be any smarter than me?"

"Eriol must have dropped you during the process because our intelligent levels are practically off by many, many intelligence quotient points."

The Wizard Eriol was known for his sorcery, that which could rival the power of Clow Reed. He was well known to the point that no one could successful seek him, but Syaoran. His mansion was always hidden from mortal eyes as huge as it was. What one could not see, one could not believe it existed, but for Syaoran, Eriol's home, Eriol's creatures and Eriol himself existed.

Eriol's soothing, velvety voice penetrated through the heated argument like a butterfly's wing dancing at the surface of water. Spinel and Ruby stilled there mouths and their words were silenced. Eriol appeared seated in one of the arm chairs by his blue fire as if he had been there the entire time. The only difference in the atmosphere was the suddenly brighter blue flames in the hearth.

"Come have a seat in this chair, Syaoran," Eriol suggested in his placid manner.

Syaoran settled in the second empty arm chair facing the fire as he dropped an ancient book in the wizard's lap. "This is for you. Pilfered it off of some sap wizard a week ago."

"You'll get in trouble for embezzling the libraries of many great wizards someday. Thank you, anyway."

"I cover the trails." Syaoran innately drew Katsu closer to him as he spoke.

"A baby!" Eriol gushed and pretended he just noticed Katsu. "May I hold him, too?"

Syaoran passed Katsu forward and allowed Eriol's arms to curl around the child.

"I don't like you giving away my name to strangers… Mortals… You know the power of knowing a name."

"I know. It's also how you summon the elements and call the jian, right? I don't know much about 'Calling,' but you explained it to me once."

"Idiot. Summoning the elements and calling my sword are not a part of 'Calling.' Those are my abilities alone, as dynamics was West's specialty and illusion was Noel's specialty."

"I know of specialties. Your father was probably a great sorcerer, but I doubt he or your mother were fit enough to teach you humanity's greatest gift of love. Do you think you are ready to give love when you have yet to receive it?"

"I loved my mother."

Eriol's eyes twinkled as his mouth lifted in a snooty smile that told he knew something which Syaoran did not. "So you are capable of loving Katsu."

"I can love him, but I can't give him what he needs and that is food."

"Syaoran, people need love, too. Food is in abundance here. Love is a very fickle subject."

Syaoran grunted. "I need a cow that can feed him. You have one. Cinious told me that mortals like the company of others that are like them. You are like them since you have been in their company before you came here. I want your help. I know I can raise him as Ilene raised me and West raised Noel, but with a mortal child, a Prince of Avalon, I know that my lifestyle will not be enough for him."

Eriol became serious, his frown deepening. "Katsu is not the son of Touya. He is Dylan's son."

"Sakura said—

"A fib," Eriol pressed. "I cannot tell you why she said it, but I can tell you about the current events. Katsu, this baby you have chosen to raise, is very involved in these current events, so you must know the history. The Sons of Talon and the Sons of Avalon have fought for control over Clow Country for centuries. Katsu is the only heir for Dylan, the current king, whose family has ruled the country for five decades. I believe Avalon just lost its only son four nights ago."

"Does The Lord of Avalon still live?"

"Sakura's father, Aiden, is still in the body of the man I saw him in many years ago. Although, he probably is not the same because of the ravages of time and the loss of his only son. Poor man's last child will not feel secure until she has had her revenge. I pity her as I foresee the future for her. Think of Aiden being completely childless—a man's bleakest moment in life."

"Hours ago I was childless before Sakura of Avalon walked in on me and thrust a baby in my arms. You dare give that girl my name without thinking of the consequences."

"She is no sorceress. She is only a child chosen by your ancestor's magic to be the breaker of The Seal."

"That girl is afflicted. She cannot be given any power and that includes my name."

"She has no power for "Calling." Don't worry. Clow Reed's magic chose her as their master after all these years. That's the only kind of sorcery she wields. You shouldn't be afraid of her."

"I will never be afraid of mere mortals. They are fools, anyway."

"Aren't you jumping ahead of yourself? If you believe that mortals are truly fools, then rest assured, I will help you in raising _this_ young 'fool,'" Eriol murmured, raising Baby Katsu above his head. The baby blinked down at them, his amber eyes bright and speculative.


	2. Part 2

Double wammy. First, I revised Part 1, then I posted Part 2. I just had to write something before going on my long trip. I'm going to China for the summer to meet Syaoran! Ch, I wish. My trip to China is my first Study Abroad trip and most likely my last with the University I'm attending. Come next fall, I'll be a freaking senior. Summer's about the only time I'm really free to do whatever I want and that includes studying whatever I want. Whoopee!!! Please read and review this chapter.

* * *

_Beyond Clow Mountain: The Crumbs of Triumph_

**PART 2**

Thirteen years later, Katsu was out hunting gazelle with Ezo and Cinious for The Wizard Eriol. He was running in his bare feet when suddenly his eye caught something white circling the air. It resembled a bright falling star. Katsu watched the object in the stratus with his blithe amber eyes while he scratched his head of jet black hair. His eyes suddenly widened as he noticed the object of his attention halted in mid flight and began its plummet from an unbelievable height. The object plunged to the east side of the mountain and caught itself in the last seconds to hang in the air. Then, it landed, softly to the floor near the home of The Sorcerer Syaoran.

"Cinious! Fly on ahead and tell Syaoran something has landed near our home," the boy shouted in alarm. "Ezo and I will catch up soon."

The vulture darted through the sky and dropped through the window of West's library. _Son of Noel. You have a guest in your backyard._

Syaoran looked up from his reading. _Who is it this time?_

_See for yourself._

Syaoran stepped out of his home to be greeted by Katsu and his vivaciousness. The boy skipped around his guardian as he tugged at Syaoran's green sleeve. "Syaoran, Syaoran! It's a lady! She fell out of the sky."

"What?" Syaoran could scarcely breathe.

Katsu beckoned westward, trying to catch his breath. Ezo was jumping in circles around them, wagging his tail, and huffing with excitement. He was not sure what was going on, but Katsu and Syaoran's energy got him fueled and ready to flash away.

"Come, Katsu. You must take me to her, now."

Katsu bolted and Syaoran followed him in stride. Reaching their point of destination, Katsu pointed to a pile of white and magenta robes. The rise and fall of the pile indicated that the lady, who had fallen out of the sky was still alive. The sunlight danced on auburn hair leaving flecks of gold in red, lush locks. Syaoran found himself staring at her with a sense of awe. A nudge from the huffing child at his side brought him back to his senses and he mumbled a soft curse.

"You know her," Katsu said.

"Yes, this is Sakura of Avalon." The sorcerer looked poised to run from the situation. Katsu could feel the distressed air that emitted from the awe and confusion in the center of his unyielding bearing.

"We can't just leave her here! What should we do?"

"Go inside and start some warm water. Kindle a fire. I will need the herbs that Eriol gave us. You, Cinious, go inform Eriol of what has happened today."

Syaoran picked up Sakura, his hand feeling the sticky blood plastered on her back. The blood trickled down his fingers, startling him. As he jostled her in his arms, Sakura glimpsed up at him through her half lidded eyes. He recognized the dulling green eyes that filled with undeniable pain. She murmured his name before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her head fell heavily against his shoulder.

"Stay awake, Sakura! You will not die here on Clow Mountain!"

Syaoran worked late into the night with Katsu assisting him. He had managed to peel off her robes to clean the ugly wound and stop infection before he could take care of the fever that had begun taking its toll on her the second she had landed. Her flawless, pale skin on her back was soft to the touch, but now a long scar arced across the smooth surface. Once in a while, he would have to wipe away the perspiration as he worked.

"I'm not some healing mage…" He uttered, wiping his hands in a bloody towel as he stood and looked across the room at Katsu curled up on the carpet next to the fire. Syaoran prodded him awake to order him into bed.

Katsu watched Sakura wearily out of the corner of his eyes as he made his slow journey to his bed chamber to sleep. Syaoran settled on his bottom and crossed his legs. He eased his back against Sakura's bed as he tried to lose himself in a meditative trance. Quiet resided for less then a few minutes when Sakura pulled him out of the peaceful situation with her wailing.

She wailed names of loved ones in her feverish state. "Mei Lin! Julian! No!"

"Easy, easy!" Syaoran called, dabbing at her forehead with a wet cloth.

She looked at him, seeing him for the first time. "Syaoran," she murmured as she fell back. "It hurts. Oh, it really hurts."

He brushed away her soggy bangs to the side of her face. He knew the fever was kicking in hard and he would have to watch over her all night. Sakura's hand searched for his and when she found it their fingers intertwined. "Syaoran with his fiery eyes that remind me of the embers that blazed for thousands of years in the darkest pit of the world, discovered by Prince Lard. He took the embers to the surface and gave them to man for a fire to contest the winter. I dream of those embers in my sleep."

Syaoran's hand crushed hers. "How do you know that tale?"

She turned her feverish eyes on him. "The same way I learned about the Clow Cards. I opened a book."

"I'm beginning to doubt you are a soldier the way you talk. You sound more like an intellectual."

"All of these stories are real. People have just forgotten."

"The story you told was from a book I, alone, own."

She laughed lightly. "I know. You stole it from me."

Syaoran felt the heat rise to his face. He leaned closer to her. "You wouldn't have seen me because I leave no trails."

"No, I didn't see you in person, but in a dream," she breathed, reaching up to cup his cheek. She stopped in mid-action wincing at the waves of pain through her body. She rolled on her side in agony.

"Dreams are but a figment of our passions. They are not real though they may seem real."

"Mine are always real." She groaned. Her emerald eyes suddenly brightened and she turned from him immediately. She fell into another fit, screaming again. "Tomoyo! Tadashi! Yue! Kero!" Her fever kept her at the border of sanity and madness.

"Shhhh… You'll wake Katsu."

She let out an anguished sob that could have thrown Syaoran back if she had not latched onto his hand in her restless state.

Her restless stirring finally ceased the next morning. By the change in her breathing, he knew she finally slept.

_Cinious, watch her. Call if I am needed._

Syaoran stepped into the morning light and took a deep breath. He walked down the mountain trail to Eriol's house in silence, aware of his surroundings, but not fully aware of the situation. He only felt the need to hear what Eriol had to say about all this.

"If you keep glowering at the ground like that you just might start a fire."

Syaoran lifted his eyes to catch The Wizard Eriol taking his big cat, Spinel, out for a morning stroll. Eriol's azure eyes glittered as he studied the sorcerer. "You are enraged for the first time in your life; beyond irritated. Rarely do you express yourself and never do you unleash such a strong impression."

Syaoran touched the tender skin under his eyes with unsteady fingertips.

"I guess the unexpected happens when you raise a mortal child who might grow up to leave your side someday."

Eriol cleared his throat. "And?"

"And—the woman who had handed the child to you has returned and almost died in your house."

"Well, then. That's quite a collection of kill-joy."

Syaoran's face hardened. "She wants to take him back. I know it."

"It would be wise if you ask her why she has come, anyhow. Let her know what troubles you."

"She, like all the other mortal fools of their world, has the heart to hate and love and the mind to destroy and create. I don't want any part in her ploy. I'll be damned if I let her use Katsu in any manner to seek her revenge."

Eriol turned a pebble over in the dirt with the tip of his staff. "Tell her that."

"I cannot imagine the type of sadistic world she plays into."

"Syaoran," Eriol whispered under his breath, with a look of reproof in his dark eyes. "Clow Reed made one world. We—me, you, and Sakura—are a part of one world."

At that moment Cinious surfaced and caught a part of Syaoran's mind. _Syaoran, the Mistress of Clow has awakened._

_That's good news. I will send her away soon._

Cinious lowered his head. _She has lured Katsu with her sweet words and golden promises._

Syaoran glared at Cinious. _Why didn't you lead Katsu away?_

_I am only a bird, who has forgotten the language. I could do nothing for Katsu however fond of him I am. For thirteen years I have ridden on his shoulder and learned a great deal from the young prince as he has learned a great deal from me. Even without language, we are still bonded to each other by loyalty and deep understanding. I shouldn't have encouraged you thirteen years ago to rid yourself of murderous thoughts for this lady. She leaks of intent to take Katsu away._

Syaoran sighed. _She won't be taking him. I promise._

_If she does not take him away, then someone else will._ Cinious took flight and soared up Clow Mountain, his last thought still echoed in Syaoran's muddled mind.

Syaoran turned to Eriol.

Eriol looked back at him with eyes that held him rooted only for a few seconds longer.

"I cannot hear your conversation with Cinious, but I have a feeling that he gave you nothing but bad news."

"Yes and I must go."

He hiked back up the mountain to meet Katsu hanging by the gate.

"Syaoran…" His head hung low as he whimpered his name.

Syaoran settled a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. "What's wrong, Katsu?"

"Sakura told me I am the future King of Clow. She's lying right? There's no way I could be…"

"It's true," Syaoran sighed.

"She wants to protect me and the only way she can do that is if I go back to Avalon with her."

Syaoran frowned. "She only wants to use you to regain power over this country for her family. You will only become a tool for her game."

"Then, who wants to be a king? I'm content here with you!"

Syaoran chuckled. "The world beyond Clow Mountain is complicated… Why don't you go gather some eggs for Eriol and take them to him? He craves them for breakfast this morning. I will go talk to Sakura."

"Yeah…" Katsu murmured. "Just get rid of her. I don't want this kingship or anything else she has to offer me. Have her leave as soon as possible. I have you and that is enough."

Syaoran mulled over Katsu's words as he entered his home. His eyes strayed to the woman gathered under the covers in the pile of sheets and cushions next to the dead fire. She only stirred when she sensed his presence. Her eyes twinkled as she gazed up at him approaching her bedside.

"Don't speak to Katsu on a whim. I won't allow it," he snapped at her.

Sakura sat up, leaning her shoulder against the wall. Syaoran reached forward to help her.

"You didn't tell him who he is. It's only fair that I fill in the gaps."

"You lied to me thirteen years ago. Don't talk of fairness."

Sakura gulped. She released a breath and reached an unsteady hand over to trace his crooked brow. "If I had told you the truth what good would it do you? What difference would it make? Touya is dead and Dylan still has the throne." The mild gaze to his face pierced his soul.

Syaoran snatched her hand, halting her ministrations to his face. "Your mortal feet treaded here and your human blood soaked these stone floors. Don't dirty my home with your deceit. I'm warning you."

"I did not know I lied. Julian, the Chief and Commander of the Avalon Army, told me Katsu was Touya's child. Even Mei Lin went with his story. When she handed me the baby she thought Katsu was the son of my brother and your aunt. Of course, I learned the truth after the battle ended."

Syaoran's facial lines relaxed as Sakura gazed at him, with a longing for his trust in her. At last, he sighed and reached over to her. He picked her up with ease and settled her on a cushion. He rearranged her bed, smoothing out the sheets and fluffing her pillows, before he picked her up again and placed her back in bed.

"Syaoran, all I told Katsu was that Avalon would guard him from those who will wish to take him and sell him to Dylan."

Syaoran snorted. "The only way any one can take Katsu away from me is through these black impenetrable walls. They threaten Katsu, they threaten themselves. That goes for you, too. Don't believe for a minute that your beauty and sweet words will work on me."

"Does he know about Dylan?"

Syaoran shook his head in dismay. "I thought to tell him when he was older, but your untimely arrival has deterred me from waiting any longer."

She took a ragged breath. He noticed how her fists were a ghostly pale as she clenched her covers. "I'm sorry if I've displeased you."

The sorcerer regarded her with a cold, dull look. "Then, you shouldn't have come. Julian or Mei Lin must have commanded you here. Am I right?"

"Yes, but not just to recover Katsu. Beyond Clow Mountain is a world that is full of beauty, wonder, and life. Will you join Katsu and me in the world of the living?"

"I suppose Julian ordered you to bargain with me. I give you Katsu and you give me something like freedom."

"You're wrong!" At the withering look he gave her, she recoiled. She finished her thought in a small voice. "Julian did want me to ask you to come, but it was my idea first to bring you back with me."

"And if this time I refused you Katsu and myself, Julian will not welcome you back empty handed," he snarled. His hands were clenched at his side.

"Why can't you have a little faith in me? I'm telling you the truth. I am first to want you to come with me. Avalon second."

Syaoran answered her with silence, which gave her the breadth of time to realize what she had just said. Her cheeks flamed as she looked away from him.

"I am not your puppet in these games of war. When I think of Clow Country, I think of shadows of the members in your family beckoning me in such ways that are inexplicable. Any mortal who takes me from my solitude only wishes to use my awesome powers to their advantage. Avalon's military or political dreams cannot control me and I will not raise a curse on Katsu's father, Dylan."

"You still don't believe me, then. After all I've been through… I risked my life to get here."

"No one on this mountain asked you to."

"Dylan's men ambushed me in the air!"

Syaoran sneered at her. "If you were going to travel this way, then why did you not bring one of your guardians along as you did last time?"

"Kero and Yue couldn't be taken from their work," she muttered, her eyes downcast.

Syaoran reached out his hand and gently tipped her chin up. "Or you just left without telling them."

"If more than one of us left, than there would be one too many gone to keep Avalon fortified."

"So the three of you are the only magical beings in Avalon?" The sorcerer asked in a hushed tone, straightening up and looking down at her. "I suppose Dylan has many sorcerers at his disposal."

Syaoran imagined the King of Clow with a gradient of wizards, mages, and sorcerers ranging from feeble to potent in magic. With that kind of power even Clow's old magic could be susceptible.

"If you think pity is going to be a force to move me in siding against Katsu's father then think again." He turned quickly, his green robe puffing out and sailing behind him as he retreated. The sorcerer heard the mortal's quiet sob, but he did not turn back. Instead, he forced his hand to wrench open the door. He stepped out before his heart gave way and allowed him to embrace the Star of Avalon, something he had wanted to do since the day he met her.

She only stayed a day longer. Not fully healed yet, she climbed out of bed, Eriol's herbs having stripped away the fatigue in her eyes. Katsu was not there to see her off, but The Sorcerer Syaoran was. It was then that he watched her summon Fly. The set of downy wings sprung from her back; a natural sight coming from a young lady who glowed like a celestial angel even without her wings.

"Where's Katsu? I thought we were friends, so he would see me off."

Syaoran shrugged. "I would think more about the journey ahead of you. What if you're attacked again?"

"I'll use Illusion like last time."

"I hate for anything to happen to you," Syaoran uttered. He hastily corrected himself. "To have your family barging through my gates demanding what I've done to you would be a bother. Cinious will travel with you. If anything happens I will know."

Sakura cast him an awry look. "I'm not sure how to thank you, now. First you save my life, now you protect me…"

"Don't dwell on it," he said gruffly.

Sakura smiled slowly. And like a breath of fresh air, he felt her twisting the air around them as she fluttered and twirled in the air. He closed his eyes feeling the touch of warmth circling his neck. He realized a little too late that it was not a warm breeze twining around his neck, but two steady arms sliding over his shoulders and curving to settle at the base of his neck. Just as he opened his eyes in astonishment, Sakura kissed him. It didn't last long, only a millisecond contact of her pink skin caressing him gently. She pulled away fast and twirled again in the air, swaying a bit, with her hands over her flushed cheeks. Syaoran was aware that he was hot in the face as well.

"Um-ah," she stammered. "You-you should call me when you need me. I will answer."

Syaoran settled his pounding heart. His arms remained relaxed at his sides. "If I used my powers to call you, you wouldn't have a choice but to come."

She looked at him coyly. "I think you should know that me being willing to come makes a big difference. It isn't the same as being forced to come."

When she left, everything presumably turned back to normal. The lives on Clow Mountain would supposedly fall back into their usual shapes and their familiar styles. The youngster proved that assumption untrue. Katsu was bustling about the house, shoving things out of the way and shoving them back into place. Something was not right about the boy and Syaoran noticed. He pressed Katsu to go out and play with Ezo, but Katsu refused.

"I wish I was your son, Syaoran. Then, I could do things with magic. Then, no one would try to take me away."

Syaoran sighed. He ushered the boy into a chair. "I think it's time I have a talk with you."

"About?"

"About your origin. About your father."

"You told me my father is Dylan of Talon, King of Clow Country."

"And that's all you need to know about him. I would be lying to you if I told you stories that I heard about your father. I've been secluded my entire life and the stories I've heard are the ones told to me by Eriol and Sakura. I don't believe in relying on another's eyes to lay witness to the truth."

"Yes, seeing is believing," Katsu agreed. "I wouldn't trust Sakura immediately even though her intentions are probably not evil."

"We don't know that. The thoughts of mortals—I mean—the thoughts of those beyond Clow Mountain are far from easy to understand."

"Is that why we never go further than Hilt Woods?"

"That's one reason."

"The other reason is you don't like crowds," Katsu said, eyes glittering speculatively.

Syaoran chuckled softly. Then, his eyes slowly shifted to remoteness. "I imagined I would just call a girl from town and have her marry you when time came."

Katsu grimaced at his guardian. "I would rather you curse me."

"Mortal girls aren't so bad. I can make her supple to you."

Katsu turned crimson. "That's enough!"

The sorcerer threw up his arms and laughed once more. "But you're not looking for a mate and even if you were I'm not the one to choose. You are the son of a king and from the stories I've read, sons of kings marry daughters of kings."

Katsu's eyes lost the bit of glimmer in them as he settled back and stared into the dusty corner of the black hearth. "Son of King," he whispered thoughtfully to himself.

"I will never make you chose between me and your father."

Startled, the boy gaped at his guardian. "I…"

"A boy can love his father. In fact, I believe a boy needs to love his father. Do you wish to meet him?"

"If you could!" Katsu suddenly stood in his chair. "Just to see him, I'll hide when you call him here. He won't know I'm here. I would very much like a glimpse of him if that is possible."

"So be it," Syaoran murmured, glancing up at the dark wall. The gold in his amber eyes swirled as he grasped the name Dylan.

The next afternoon brought the King of Clow to The Sorcerer Syaoran's gates. His Majesty rode with two guards flanking him. His steed was pure white while the horsemen at his sides rode on their own chestnut stallions. Syaoran greeted the king at his gates. As the sorcerer moved, his green robe drew the pollen from the floor and sprinkled it over the guests. The great king shook his head as if to rid of unwanted thoughts. His snow white hair flew. His hands on the reigns tensed.

"What brings you to my home?" Syaoran asked, his eyes a mystifying swirl of fire.

"You're the sorcerer of this mountain." The great king frowned. His dull silver-blue eyes warily studied Syaoran. "The nephew I never knew I had… Just yester-evening I thought of you and set my journey towards this mountain. A thought just brought me here though I doubt I can explain what that thought was."

"That reason shall suffice," Syaoran said, opening the gates for the handsome trio. "Come in and I will treat you to warm wine."

The king dismounted. "Have you heard of a boy being brought to this mountain some thirteen years ago?"

Syaoran folded his arms. "Only child here has lived here most all his life."

"This child—where is he?"

The sorcerer cupped a hand to his mouth and called. "Katsu!"

Katsu came hurrying down a dirt path shouting, "Coming, Syaoran!"

The king watched the boy approach with a deep frown etched in his face. Syaoran took the reigns from the king and handed them to Katsu. Without looking up to meet the king's face, Katsu twined the leather strap around his fist and made a muzzle for the white steed by cupping his hand to the horse's nose. The king watched the boy take the horse to the stables and, not long after, the guards followed the boy with their horses.

"Come in. Katsu has warmed the wine for you."

Startled out of his endless ponderings, the king jerked his gaze from the spot he had seen the boy. Syaoran was already going inside and the king was compelled to follow. The king took a seat in a chair across from the sorcerer who settled in a brown rug on the floor.

"It is quiet and the air up here is fresh," the king complimented.

"I suppose."

The king was eager. "I met your mother, who raised you. Sisters are almost identical with the exception of their inner natures. Ilene looked a lot like my first wife, but she was steadfast loyal. Ilene was strange in her silence and not at all forthright, whereas my first wife threw herself at the Beast of Avalon like a wild animal in heat. I suppose your mother's fidelity must be a perquisite that your father did not fail to see." The king's voice seethed with a bitter tune.

"My mother did not see other men, but my father. She did not have much of a choice after all. She was stuck here."

The king mused thoughtfully, stroking a finger down his chin. "No. Ilene was different. When her husband died, she still chose to live here."

"My mother embraced solitude like my father and I. And she stayed for my sake."

"I understand. I thought that was the case. I would have met you sooner if I knew where to find the both of you. The ghost of Touya, the Beast of Avalon, still haunts me and that new Star of Avalon threatens my very life, so that is the reason I've been so distracted for over thirteen years. Distracted to the point I thought of nothing, but this country."

"The Star of Avalon has visited me as well."

The king's face hardened to a solid mask of hatred. "That petty girl drains the blood out of Clow Country with her thirst for destruction. She harvests the power to bring about anarchy."

The sorcerer raised a brow. "She is like that to you so it seems."

The old king bent forward in his chair, clasping a hand over the sorcerer's shoulder. "I once fell in love with a beauty and she turned on me. Don't be fooled by the Star of Avalon's elegance. Such beauty yearns for beauty that matches hers, and so I think she has her eyes set on Avalon's Wisest, Fair Julian."

Syaoran's expression remained calm and composed. He gently shrugged off the fatherly pressure from his shoulder. "I will judge by what my eyes see."

There was a creak as a back door opened and allowed in a young boy and some guards. Katsu balanced a tray of drinks in his hands.

"This boy," the king whispered, brushing a hand through the child's head. "He has my first wife's eyes."

Stretching a helping hand, Syaoran grabbed the tray that loosed in Katsu's trembling grasp. Katsu gulped as the longing poured out of his young, vibrant eyes. Syaoran pulled back from parent and child, as if such a bond they shared singed him.

"I called you here to meet him. He is the reason you came."

"You called me to meet this child?"

"Yes, I took your name and summoned you to this place."

The king shivered. "You are one powerful sorcerer to do that."

Syaoran noticed the guards' hands danced at the hilts of their sheathed rapiers. The king waved them still.

"Power is a beautiful thing," the sorcerer said.

"I'd think I agree, but power is easy to abuse. I can teach you something about power," the king laughed, unconsciously settling his gnarled hand on Katsu's shoulder when he still spoke to Syaoran.

"Uncle, I could be teaching you a thing or two! Why don't you ask the boy who he is?" Syaoran gestured to the boy trembling under the silver-blue gaze and hard hand.

"Katsu," the name rolled on the king's tongue gently. "Who is your mother?"

"Helen."

"Who is your father?"

"Dylan."

The king dropped to his knees and embraced the boy. He rasped, "I knew it the moment I met you." Even as he hugged his son, he looked over to the sorcerer.

Syaoran met his gaze in a deadlock. "Now, ask him the question on your mind."

The king pulled the boy away, so he could look at him from an arm's length. "Will you come with me to The King's City of Talon?"

Katsu nodded without any hesitation.

The king clapped both hands to the boy's small shoulders. "Syaoran, I extend this invitation to you, too. Will you?"

Syaoran's placid stare silenced the king. "I will not take any side in this useless war. Father of Katsu, be not afraid as I will not side with Avalon."

"My nephew, I can make you First General, High Counselor, and best of all, Regent."

"If only Avalon heard your offer. Surely, it would bring it to its knees."

"What did she offer you?" The king asked shakily. "Her self?"

"King! I believe you are insulting me." Syaoran spoke firmly. Amidst the king's dismay, he realized that Syaoran was finally losing his tranquil and somber composure when he not only insulted Syaoran, but affronted Sakura. The red on Syaoran's cheekbones did not go unnoticed either. To the king, the Star of Avalon was not only threatening him with the old magic of the maker of his country, but she was threatening him with a fresh-and-clear-as-Spring magic of the young sorcerer in Clow Mountain.

The old king withered under the sorcerer's eyes. "I guess I can't make you come with us now, but later, when you realize you start to miss Katsu, know that my castle gates will open to you."

"I will miss Katsu, no doubt about it, but I can't tie him down here. Katsu belongs with his father."

Katsu grabbed Syaoran's arm. "Syaoran, I'll come visit."

The king shook his head in disapproval. "That won't be possible, Son. Clow Country is too dangerous for my only heir to roam as he pleases."

Syaoran held Katsu's shoulders. "I would listen to your father. Remember, that I will always be here. I will be here tomorrow and the day after. I will be here when this war in the mortal realm ends." He lowered his voice. "And if you are ever sick of life there or wish to return to me I urge you to do so."

"I'll really miss you."

Katsu's small voice brought him back to thirteen years ago when a disheveled young lady dumped a baby in his unpracticed, outstretched arms. His voice brought back the moment of the baby's first steps, in which his leg was used as a support for those tiny hands. His voice brought back the memory of a child bare foot with a scraped knee and sitting on the floor crying. His voice brought back the memory of a child that needed him and loved him.

"I'll miss you, Katsu," the sorcerer whispered before he handed his ward to Dylan and turned away.

_Cinious, follow him._

The vulture landed on Katsu's shoulder. The boy yelped in response. "Syaoran, he belongs here with you! He's a sorcerer's bird!"

"No, he's a king's bird now." The material of his robe rustled. He left them to their departure. The silence of his farewell brought tears to the boy's eyes.

_King's bird you say?_

Syaoran's thoughts chattered like a chuckle. _Take care of him for me. If anything happens to him report to me._

Cinious voiced his thought in a different direction. _King's bird has a different ring to it._

_Just do your job, King's bird._

_As you wish, Child of Lott. _


	3. Part 3

_Beyond Clow Mountain: The Crumbs of Triumph_

**PART 3**

_Syaoran…_

The voice was a damp, murky whisper in his ear. The sorcerer took a hesitant step forward. He bowed his head and strained his ears to make out the voice of the whisperer. Putting a name to something unfamiliar was as impossible as grasping wind in a hand. Syaoran closed his eyes to the darkness and felt with his mind. He met a swirl of grey and brown beyond the reaches of his own mind, but just before he could get a hold on it, it was sucked up by more darkness. Syaoran withdrew his reaching hand, twisting his fingers to rid the shock of a burning sensation. He tried again to focus but the echo of his name created a barrier to the intruder's mind. Then, he lapsed.

Syaoran opened his eyes slowly, his body heavy and his limp hands clenched in his lap. He was just leaning against the wall, on the edge of consciousness. He could feel Ezo's wet tongue slurping his knuckles, but that was all he felt. The coolness of the stones beneath him did nothing to relieve the burning sensation in his body. There was also the aftertaste of something sinister coiling up inside him.

"Syaoran!" His gates rattled.

Syaoran ran a hand down his face and his eyes still felt as heavy as the never-ending rains of the Larkin Forests. He was tired of hearing voices calling his name in his sleep and in his wake. He was not sure if he was awake, but the worried tone of the caller pushed him to stir.

"Syaoran?"

He edged to the gates and saw an angel. A girl that glowed in the sunlight.

"Syaoran, what's the matter?" She asked, moving forward to reach out a hand to him through the bars. He met her hand with his, but as soon as he opened the gates, he withdrew from her. Syaoran stepped back and away from her as if her presence injured him in some way.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

Hurt, Sakura looked past him and down at Ezo, who was twining around her legs. "I thought I heard you calling me last night."

"I did nothing of the sort," he muttered, turning angrily away from her.

"I don't think you called me intentionally, but I heard you anyway. It's kind of like feeling this invisible pull of my heart towards you."

Syaoran watched her from the corner of his eyes. He watched her affectionately petting Ezo between the ears.

"Syaoran, I'm scared for you. Without Cinious and Katsu you must be so lonely."

He groaned. Finally, his proud shoulders slumped and he gazed at her with a look of ache. He was pining for her in the deepest parts of his mind for the touch of reality; a reality that was dulled after feeling the intrusion of someone he could not put a name to. Syaoran stumbled forward, so that his hands fell to her hair. He tugged her forcefully forward and breathed her name. "Sakura." He felt dizzy looking into her inquisitive eyes.

"Just tell me what you want from me and I will give it to you."

Syaoran could not recognize himself anymore by the way he was acting around her. He really needed her. "Someone is trying to get inside my head," he whispered.

"What?" Her small hands clasped the front of his black tunic under his robe. "Who?"

"I don't know, but for the first time I can't… I can't…"

She shook her head, her beautiful eyes brimming with tears. "Sh… There is nothing to be afraid of. I am here." Sakura brought him closer to her heart as she embraced him. He was starting to awaken with hearing her heart beat and Ezo's quiet whimpering.

"Closer," he said to her.

She gathered him closer and kissed his hair. She was soft and gentle like the touch of a falling feather to his skin. She felt his breath on her neck as he buried his face to the bare skin there His nose nudged the silk away from her shoulder and the top of her sleeve skimmed off her creamy skin easily.

"Syaoran, let's go inside and rest."

Her arm never left his shoulders as she guided him to bed. She tried to lay him down, but fear made him restless and he clutched at her in desperation. He only got settled when she climbed into bed with him and allowed him to rest his head against her thigh.

"Why did you come?"

"Because…" She said quietly. "Because I love you."

He sat up and looked into her eyes. "You don't mean that."

"Deny me all you want, Syaoran, but my heart feels the way it does."

He scoffed. "You should love a man in that world of yours. A man that is like Julian if not Julian."

She snorted. "Julian?! He was my brother's best friend. When Touya died, my father entrusted Avalon's military power to him. He's like a brother to me!"

Syaoran shook his head at her before picking up the argument again. "You can love me even if I gave myself to King Dylan and worked for him. You can love me even if I, your last hope, betrayed you."

She hit his shoulder lightly. "Don't bring my hate for Dylan into this."

"You should just be content with what you have left, instead of fanning the fires of your hatred and causing more pain."

Her face twisted. "You don't understand what it feels like to have your heart ripped out and stepped on. Thirteen years ago, when I was running up to the battlefield all I could see even amongst all the dead falling around me was that ugly face grinning as he buried his sword into my brother's body. I should have been there for him during those final hours. He had to die alone not knowing about Helen or Katsu. The last thing he saw was that vindictive face bearing down on him. I can't and I won't forgive Dylan," she announced. Her clenched fists came up to her heart. "I loved Touya. I wanted Helen for Touya because he deserved her. Touya was always there for me when my mother died. He was there for me during the heart breaks, but now, I don't have him to go to. He taught me everything. He taught me how to go horseback riding. He taught me how to use a sword though I find it a cumbersome weapon compared to Clow Reed's magic. He taught me to love those around me."

"Ilene and Katsu taught me a little about love, but the depth of such lessons are still outside my knowledge. You are wrong about Dylan. I met him when I returned Katsu to him and by the looks of it that man has a lot of love to give and is far from distant to the emotions you say he lacks."

"He came and offered you something didn't he?"

Syaoran lowered his head. "I think as a compromise for Katsu, he promised me a place as regent; much more than you can ever offer me."

She gathered some of the material of his robe in her fists. "You would only be third for the throne…"

"Better than being second in your thoughts," he whispered into her ear.

"I did not come here to argue with you," she spoke faintly, easing her tense muscles.

"I don't argue. I only ask to what extent can you love and to what extent can you hate? I can never understand the way you mortals think. But talking to you and trying to understand the way you think distracts me from my qualms."

"You really don't have a clue about this culprit." She eyed him with concern.

"If I did, I don't think you would have heard me calling to you in your sleep."

Sakura snuggled up against him. "What little comfort I can give you is all yours. I will prevent horrible things from happening to you even if it means I have to stay the night here in this lonely place."

His fingers traveled up the flare of her hip to her stomach and danced circles of fire around her naval. "You know, Noel called Ilene into this home to mate with her. I think it's about time I found myself a mate."

"You can bring any person under your control with just a short command?"

"Any," he confirmed breathlessly. His thumb swept the curve of her cheek.

Sakura reddened under his intense gaze. "That's an outrageous thing to be thinking about when you're in some sort of peril neither of us can comprehend."

"Keeping my intentions in mind, are you sure you can still love me?"

"If you think your shallow words can frighten me away think again."

His hand cupped her cheek. "You are brave, Star of Avalon, but where I go I will go alone."

Twilight, The Sorcerer Syaoran cast a sleeping spell on Sakura. She fell deeper into her sleep. He had to ease the grip of her fingers on his sleeve and gently reposition her in his bed. Then, he walked out of the home he had known for thirty years and walked drudgingly down the path. The moonlight glazed his dark hooded eyes. Something tugged his robe and when he looked down his feet, halfway down the mountain, he caught sight of Ezo yanking him back, his fangs deep in the folds of his robe. Syaoran looked at him, unknowing and unseeing, his head slanted to the side.

"What brings you to this end, Dark Warlock?" The whisper of The Wizard Eriol echoed in the night.

Syaoran reached under the front folds of his robe for the pendant that would transform into his jian.

Eriol flicked his right hand out with his fingers spread. Syaoran paused as if suddenly breaking through a fog of misunderstanding. He looked at Eriol, his clouded eyes gaining back the normal fire. "Eriol?"

"You come to me for counsel all the time. Why did you not come to me for this?" Eriol questioned, stepping forward and raising his staff up as he moved.

"What?" Syaoran looked around him, breathless. "What's going on?"

Eriol murmured a spell to light their way, then addressed Syaoran's question reluctantly, "I blocked him for now."

Syaoran turned hurriedly. "Sakura, she's…"

"She's fine; sleeping in your bed. That is probably the safest place for her seeing as West cast a protection charm in that home of yours, so that death can never take place in it."

"The untold secrets you know about my family and I, are unsettling."

"Yet, you know to trust me and that is the difference between me and this Dark Warlock at work here."

Syaoran gazed at his hands. "I could have injured you or Ezo."

Any humor was wiped clear from Eriol's eyes. "If you know of the risks you should have came to me without hesitation. Seol is no one to take lightly!"

Syaoran cringed as his friend Ezo suddenly sank his fangs into his calf. He averted his eyes from the frantic wizard to the wolf in his leg. Red spots fell over his vision and all he felt was the surge of pain in his punctured leg. He grunted. The wolf snarled at him before he bolted into the woods like a shimmer of silver fur in the blanket of darkness.

"And now he has a hold of Ezo."

Syaoran dropped his accusing glare on The Wizard Eriol. "Why couldn't you block him from Ezo?"

"I'm not good at dealing with animals."

Syaoran grunted. He grimaced as Eriol healed his injured leg.

"Seol is a really strong warlock. I fought him once and I never want to again."

Syaoran glowered. "You ran didn't you?"

"It's what I do best. He would have killed me." He finished, not daring to meet Syaoran's eyes and show him the fear that was behind his usually mirthful azure gaze.

"Drop the spell and unblock him," the sorcerer ordered sternly.

"But…"

"Do it!"

The spell was lifted and a gust swept by them. Syaoran glared into the night and called to Soel, a vengeful threat weaving a tapestry of cruel visions and words in the amused warlock's mind. All Syaoran felt from the dark warlock was defiance and the murky whisper in his dreams. _Come to me, Syaoran._

Eriol's grip was on Syaoran's arm as if to keep him grounded. "I will call Spinel to travel with you. Ezo runs fast and your journey is not close."

Syaoran stood and the shadows shifted behind them. Spinel ebbed out of the darkness as he paced and kneeled in front of Syaoran. The Sorcerer Syaoran and The Beast Spinel Sun rose into the night sky and followed the silver trail to the King's City of Talon.

Spinel circled the tower allowing Syaoran a quick exam of the surroundings from the air. Spinel settled to the earth and the sorcerer ordered the large cat to stay put and wait. Spinel leisurely licked his paw and regarded the sorcerer seriously. "I smell blood."

Syaoran nodded and began his ascent up the tower. Once he reached the top he pushed opened the wooden door, barely touching the metal latch. He stepped inside and the first sight he saw was The Vulture Cinious standing on a crooked hook for a lamp. His green eyes stared at Syaoran unknowingly and unseeingly. Syaoran reached out for the bird's mind, but he met with total blankness. "Cinious," he groaned, sounding childlike even to him self.

"He'll be fine if you comply," that familiar voice in his dreams said. Syaoran turned in the direction of the voice and saw the dark warlock that Eriol had spoken of. The man wore magenta robes with a circle of silver moons on his hip. His fingers glittered with all sorts of gems he had won through his deeds and actions for various kings and warlords.

"I know what you're thinking," he said edging around the green flames in the hearth he stood by. "If it pleases you, I can help you gain what you want." He lowered his hood revealing his sunshine hair and brilliant sky-blue eyes. "You and I are one and the same. We lust for power and together we can obtain what we want."

Syaoran gripped the pendant around his neck.

"I know you well, Syaoran. I've known you since the day you were born because I knew Lott. He was my teacher."

The sorcerer fought the warlock from invading his mind, but it took an immense amount of concentration and strength. He never had to test his stamina until now. At the same time, Syaoran was still able to sort out his thoughts as he studied the warlock before him. The fellow was old, probably over a century old, but he knew the trick to replenishing his youth. _Vain bastard._

"Come sit down by the fire, Syaoran. I'm Seol as you should know," Seol smiled at him, white teeth gleaming in the darkness. A chair was magically pulled to the fire. Then, the table came. Lastly, Seol's chair danced to the table.

"Come, Syaoran. Join me." All he did was beckon the sorcerer forward and Syaoran obeyed.

As Syaoran walked unsteadily to the empty chair put out for him he noticed Ezo sitting by the bookshelf. He too stared at his master silently and unthinkingly. Syaoran could not get through his mind either. He shouldered his way through the fog in his own mind, just to meet a solid wall that blocked him from Ezo's head.

"Wine?" Seol smiled, pushing the wine cup toward Syaoran as he filled it.

Syaoran downed the drink and wiped his mouth with his green sleeve.

"If I had a choice I suppose I would throw this in your face, surprise you, and then slit your throat," Syaoran spat.

"But you don't," Seol supplied jauntily. "When the mind is in slumber it is so easy for a take over, no? Even for a powerful sorcerer like yourself—and a blood descendant of my mentor at that—it is hopeless."

"Why do you still leave a part of my mind in my control?"

"I need to hear what you have to say. That's all." Syaoran felt like wiping the smirk off the fellow's face.

"You see I knew about you, but I didn't know your name, so I wasn't able to 'call' you sooner. I had to search for a name for a very long time until I came upon Clow Country and its King. The King adores you on different levels, but you're just not something he can deal with."

"Dylan?"

"Don't look so hurt by his betrayal. He thinks I dragged you here for the treasure he has offered me, but that isn't what I want and you know it. When you figured out my name moments ago, you got a glimpse of what I wanted. By the way, who gave you my name?"

Syaroan ignored Seol and asked a question of his own. "Katsu's father bought you with treasure? You're just another pawn on his chessboard?"

Seol's eyes twinkled with delight as he finished perusing Syaoran's mind. "Ah—Eriol. I wish he formally greeted me. It has been awhile."

"Dylan…" Syaoran was still thinking of the king his eyes staring blankly at the fire.

At the same moment he whispered the name, there was a knocking at the door. King Dylan entered.

"Seol, is the deed done?" He asked, frantic and frightened in his old age.

"Not yet, Sire."

Syaoran started with a fiery glare aimed at the king. "Dylan you bastard! You…"

King Dylan shrank at the entryway.

"Sire, he is completely harmless." Seol promised. "You should have some final words for your nephew before he goes."

Dylan trembled. He couldn't even keep his hands still. "I'm sorry, Syaoran. I'm sorry that it has to come to this."

"I'm surprised you even had the guts to come here. You can't break me more than you already have. My mind is an open book to this man. Are you happy? Happier yet, that Katsu will never know that dark heart of yours?"

"You forced this on me, Syaoran! You fell in love with Sakura and…"

"I do not love her. I will love no one! Satisfied?!" Syaoran hollered. He swiped a hand at his cup, the wine igniting excitement in the green fire.

"That's what _she_ said before she turned to Touya and broke her promises to me. She said she did not love him and yet…"

"I might be related to your wife by blood, but I'm not her. Before I die, believe that much."

The king released a frail breath. "She said that, too. Told me to believe in her…"

Syaoran's eyebrows came together in frustration. Dylan turned from him. "I would have treated you like a son, a brother to Katsu, if you had not chased after the Star of Avalon. It's too late, now." Syaoran could only listen to the king retreat in haste.

Seol slammed the door shut. "Senile old man…" He muttered before turning his gay, bright eyes on his sorcerer companion. "Sorry for the interruption. I was telling you about the Eriol I know, who should be around your age, now. He's quite the wizard, isn't he? When he was a boy he tried to stop me from stealing The Jewel of Meridian. It was locked deep in a vault guarded by a dragon. I stole it anyway and he ran off before I could really do much damage to that scrawny body of his."

"That was King Jacob's Jewel. It was the jewel that gave him eternal youth. He had no idea that such a jewel might have given him youth in exchange for his own life. He remained young for eternity, but his heart never beat again. Many wizards have used it to stay young, but because magic ran in their bloodlines, death could never claim them. I'm guessing that's why you don't look a day older than me."

"You're a smart boy, Syaoran. What were your father's name and your grandfather's name—Lott's other children?"

Syaoran remembered them and looked down at his lap, feeling completely helpless. "Why do you prolong my death? I am humiliated and tortured enough tonight."

Seol ignored him and struck onward. "Ah—West and Noel! I would have loved to meet them. Oh but, Syaoran, death is not what you seek."

Syaoran regarded him with a pained look.

"Seriously, I hate to see the Child of Lott look like this. We both know you can amount to much more, which leads me to the bargain." Seol raised his yellow eyebrows in anticipation for Syaoran's reaction. "Oh, I forgot, I disabled your expression mechanism. Hahaha! Well—I could kill you with just a command. Make it look like a suicide easily or I could gain your trust and friendship, so that we could work together and become the greatest kings of Clow Country."

A smirk played in Syaoran's mind. "There can only be one king in Clow Country and you're working for the current one right now."

"Silly Syaoran! We can take him and everyone close to him in one powerful swoop. You see—I might have been a pupil of Lott, but you are The Son! Your techniques at 'Calling' are completely natural, but for me I had to learn it from scratch."

"From the looks of it, you know what you're doing," Syaoran muttered, finally falling off his chair. He was on his knees in front of Seol, completely out of control.

"True, but there are some things that had upset Lott and me. For one thing, I could only keep a certain number of minds under my control. I'm not very good at multitasking, you see. Another, I can not seem to pluck memories cleanly out of the minds I hold captive. You can though, can't you?"

Syaoran grunted, clenching his hands together, mentally beating at the clutch in his mind.

"I'm not going to convince you to my side that easily am I?" Seol pouted. "Very well, I will use force, then. I don't believe in wasting a life so precious to my cause. My views are different from that dumb king—Let's see… Ezo." Without looking at the wolf, Seol curled his fingers in a gesture for the wolf to come forward. "Does he mean a lot to you? I stole his name from your head."

"Stop," Syaoran grunted, seeing a black dagger magically appearing in the warlock's hand.

"No, stop. You have to stop fighting me and join me." As he said it, he slid the blade across the long neck. Syaoran bit his lip as he watched his long time friend drop lifelessly to the ground, a dark red line along his beautiful silver fur appeared. The quiet whine went and left Ezo's throat. Syaoran blinked and noticed that Seol was near the hook where Cinious perched.

"No!"

"No what, Syaoran? 'No, don't kill poor Cinious here' or 'no, I will not bend to you,' hm?"

Syaoran breathed. "He's the prince's bird."

"Like I care for the feelings of that princeling when he finds his bird dead."

"There are some things that you still haven't learned."

Seol snorted in response. "I've been here on this planet long before you came along. I served every king or warlord you probably read about."

"But you never learned…"

At the same moment a great beast swooped through the window, spreading its wings as it made its entry. Spinel knocked the warlock off his feet in surprise, cutting off his spell on Syaoran. The Sorcerer Syaoran drew his jian and stood on his feet with renewed strength. "Lightning, come to my aid!" Spinel covered his eyes with his wings as the sparks and crackle of lightning struck the room. The screams of The Warlock Seol resonated in the tower as his black, charred body fell to the stones. Cinious came out of his spell and feasted on the roasted warlock.

"Sorry it took so long, but I had to wait until he let his guard down. You knew I was there the whole time." Spinel's excuse went unheard. Syaoran had to intake some air as he stumbled toward Ezo. He gathered the wolf in his arms, smearing blood all over his clothes. "Ezo…" His best friend since the day he was born was truly gone.

"Hey, Syaoran," the cat stared at him with unblinking eyes. "I'm sorry… You can strap him to me. I don't mind the blood on my fur. Eriol is good at cleaning stains." The cat was overly sympathetic. Even he had never seen Syaoran look so lost in all the years he knew him.

Syaoran settled the dead weight across Spinel's back.

The first words the sorcerer chanted after murdering the warlock were words that could send chills down a mortal's spine. His words were sent to Cinious aloud. "Leave some of him. I want Dylan to see."

Cinious brought up his beak coated with black ash and stared at the Sorcerer. _I will deal with Dylan._

_No, he's mine. Return to Katsu._

_But…_

_Go!_ His order to Cinious was as cold and snappy as the wind that rushed through the window.

Syaoran poked his jian to the charred chest that belonged to Seol. He lifted the Jewel of Meridian from the neck with the tip of his blade. "You have a lot to learn, but in death that is impossible. If your ghost still lingers in this room, hear this. Your 'Calling' powers were at its limit because you lacked in discipline. This ability does not come naturally. It is learned. You never would have succeeded in taking this land. All your life you have worked under others. Dylan would have easily overpowered you since your mind is wrought with greed. We are nothing alike. Lott knew this, so he gave up on you."

"Interesting, Descendant of Clow, I can see why Eriol can't stop talking about you," Spinel commented.

Syaoran grunted in response as Spinel lifted into the morning sky. The blast of air pushed them up and streamed through their hair. Syaoran merely sat with his hands running down Ezo's dry coat and his eyes focused on the fading mist. He had just almost lost his sanity and he truly lost his childhood friend in one night.

As the sun rose, Spinel made a landing at Eriol's front door. Syaoran held the Jewel of Meridian in his hand as he stomped through Eriol's corridor. He met Eriol in his usual spot, the armchair by the fire. Eriol didn't even look at him, but he spoke. "I hear your heart mourn."

"Did you foresee all this?" Syaoran accused, biting back his pain. "That's why you met me on the road. You knew my fate and Ezo's…"

"You understand that I cannot change destiny. I can only be your guide in the worst scenarios."

"I know, Eriol. I know. But, is there really nothing you can do for him?" Syaoran slumped into the chair beside Eriol.

"His destiny was written long before you and I were born."

Syaoran sat in silent acknowledgment. Eriol sat in silent respect.

Then, Syaoran remembered something; he dropped the Jewel of Meridian into Eriol's lap.

"Oh, it's another gift from you! I've been waiting for this day. Now, I can return it to the vault where it belongs." The jewel blinked and then disappeared from his hand.

"He was actually stronger than me in ways I can't explain," Syaoran murmured leaning heavily against the back of his chair. "What a waste he was just a pawn."

"I know. I almost lost to him once."

"Yeah, he told me everything… How he met you… How he knew me…" Syaoran gave Eriol the whole account of what happened, but Syaoran knew Eriol knew everything by heart. The gritty details were just snacks to Eriol's omniscient mind or they were like the filling for the small holes in the story.

"You burned him to a crisp, returned the Jewel of Meridian to me and brought Spinel back unharmed. I can't wish for a better ending for me, but you… You can't go on hiding your feelings. You will only make Sakura and I worry."

Syaoran stiffened. "Sakura! Did she come to you asking for me?"

"You shouldn't leave that poor girl like that. She ran into my estate so distraught. She blamed herself for not watching over you."

An agonized scream could be heard just outside, cutting Eriol short. Syaoran stood and stormed outside to catch Sakura with Spinel. Her head was buried in the wolf's clean fur as she wept. Spinel pawed the earth and looked over at Syaoran pleadingly. It looked as if the cat had not moved from where Syaoran had left him.

"Sakura!" Syaoran called. The Star of Avalon looked up. Her eyes glowed with relief as she stumbled and fell into his outstretched arms.

"Syaoran… You're all right, but Ezo… He isn't moving or breathing. Usually, he'd come up to me and kiss my hand…" She shook, sobs wracking her body. Syaoran's eyes were wet with tears as well—the tears he had kept to himself all this time.

He held her face between his hands and kissed her. When there lips melded together their tears also mixed. Syaoran deepened the kiss by pulling her closer and locking her to his chest. After several minutes, he relinquished his lips from hers and gazed at her with eyes that stroked her face. Her face was red and wet, but she still somehow glowed in his eyes. From her standpoint, she noticed how his eyes were darker and a hidden idea was behind the look he gave her.

"Syaoran," she breathed as he loosened his grip on her. "I don't want to wake up without seeing you by my side ever again. I've realized what's important to me. I will give up my hate and stay here with you if I…"

Syaoran's finger to her lips silenced her. "I can't imagine living another day without you either. There is nothing here for me, but a house built by West. You don't belong in this desolate world. You belong with those who love you, so I will go with you. I don't want you to leave without me."

"If you are so willing to sacrifice your lifestyle for me, Sorcerer of Clow Mountain, then I swear you will only be a tool to our happiness and nothing else." She sealed the promise with a kiss to his open palm. "You are more important to me than my revenge."

Eriol appeared behind them and extended that hidden smile behind his azure eyes. He spread his hands as he spoke. "Come in, Sakura. Avalon is far and Syaoran needs his rest before the both of you can head out." He glanced down at their linked hands. When he lifted his eyes to settle on each one of their faces, his eyes twinkled and stayed steady and longer on Syaoran. Syaoran looked away from his friend's probing eyes and found a display in Sakura's sun kissed hair. Eriol frowned at him, a subtle twist of the brow that Sakura missed. The wizard saw something that was shadowy and violently active lurked in Syaoran's eyes. He decided to ignore it unless the sorcerer would mention it to him. Though when Eriol half turned from them, he exchanged a look with Ruby Moon by the entrance of their home. A smirk played on Ruby's lips, her tongue itching to voice something that shouldn't be said. A truth that should not be heard, but instead it should be learned. Eriol placed a finger to his lips, a small gesture for her to be silent about the matter.

Ruby sniffed. "Suppi! Eriol made some coffee cake. You likey? I know I likey you bouncy after the ordeal you've been through."

"It's Spinel. Why do you always have to make a fool of yourself in front of the guests?"

Ruby dragged the cat in by his muscled neck. "Suppi… Spinel… Same thing!"

Eriol had the new couple sleep in a luxurious bedroom that Syaoran swore was never a part of the house before. There were no inquiries from Syaoran, though. He just accepted that Eriol was what he was; a great wizard, who conjured up temporary rooms for special occasions. Again there were no complaints as Syaoran enjoyed the touch of brisk, maroon silk against his haggard self. The Star of Avalon, curled up against him, brought a sense of security into his shifting mind.

They would arrive in Sakura's land the next day. Avalon was beautiful. He was as captivated at seeing all the dirty faces staring at him and Spinel as they hovered through the streets as they were captivated by his appearance. The warm air caressed his face and twirled in his straight chestnut hair. He closed his eyes to block out some of the chatter that was starting to obscure his acute ears. Sakura flew close to him, her small wings on her back beating twice as hard as Spinel's wings. She kept glancing at him and placing her hand on Spinel's neck, allowing those jeweled eyes of hers to agonize over him. She implored him silently.

He laughed. "It's not what it seems. I'm an expressionless man, so don't take my silence as something bad, My Love."

"I _know _how you are, but it's not _that_ I'm worried about. I'm just worried you might not be used to all this attention. I don't want you to be agitated and uncomfortable. I want you to feel like you're home."

Syaoran reached to grasp her hand. "Home is with you. Besides, Avalon is not half as boisterous as the King's City. That's why I believe I will settle here nicely."

She snorted in derision. "Well, Avalon is not paved with gold nor can it afford to fill its streets with daily festivals and parades like Talon."

"Then, this is the perfect place for me. I despise noise."

She covered her mouth and her laugh with her delicate hands. It was such a cute and innocent reaction he felt like leaping off of Spinel and rushing at her in the air. He actually tilted to the side a bit more to catch her, but she danced away from him easily. He playfully tried to reach out again before an irritated beast complained.

"Hey!" Spinel yowled in annoyance. "I'm flying here!"

Sakura giggled, her laughter echoing in the day. A dog below barked at them as they flew overhead. They glided over the cobblestone path until they bordered the castle perimeter. A young boy around Katsu's age waved and shouted at them. He dashed into the castle shouting Julian's name.

Sakura waved back. She looked over at a curious Syaoran. "That's Tomoyo's oldest son. Handsome, young chap and very hungry for battle."

"I forgot that your family would have children."

"Tomoyo and Tadashi have four children, the fifth on its way. Mei Lin has twin boys, who are the same age as your Katsu. She still fights for her deceased husband, who died during the siege thirteen years ago. Julian has no children, but I can see in his eyes he loves the children in our house like he would love his own if he had any. As for us, we will fill the house with little sorcerers someday, won't we?"

"Of course, My Love."

She beamed at him.

At the opened gateway, Julian welcomed them. Syaoran hung back as he watched Julian embrace Sakura in a tight bear hug.

"Syaoran." Julian finally spoke his name and gazed at him through be-speckled blue eyes. His arms still slightly dangled around Sakura. "You have the eyes of the lady we fought for some thirteen years ago."

"Julian." Syaoran bowed his head in acknowledgment. "My wife's brother's best friend. I wish you wouldn't hold her so."

At that Julian chuckled. He gave Sakura another short hug before he released her and turned to shake the sorcerer's hand. "I'd never imagine! You are actually here. Sakura speaks of you as if you are a deity."

Syaoran kissed Sakura's hand that had somehow found its way into his hold. "If I am what she says I am, then she is a goddess."

There was much thumping to ascertain that more people were coming out of the castle to greet them. Tomoyo flew out of the castle, her husband on her tail. "Sakura is he?!" The pregnant brunette stared at Syaoran wide-eyed. Tadashi looked distressed and ready to yank all his red hair out of his head. "Tomoyo Darling, will you relax? Re-lax!"

Tomoyo pushed aside his words and reached out to brace Syaoran's hands. "Welcome, welcome!"

Mei Lin stepped out of the house next. The woman with two black braids resembled his mother, but the moment she opened her mouth he knew it was not Ilene back from the dead. "Well! The place is just bustling and fussing over your great entrance Sakura. Is this it?" She peered at Syaoran, making a careful inspection of the sorcerer that Sakura had brought home with her. She slowly stepped forward and demanded that Sakura step aside for a second. After Sakura had hesitantly taken a step back, Mei Lin directly spoke to him. "Syaoran is it?" Then, with the agility of a cougar, her right hook came towards his nose. He only had milliseconds to react, but that was more than enough time. He swiftly bent back and tested his own counter on his attacker. A grin played on his lips when he felt and saw his fist graze air.

Sakura panted. "Mei Lin! What was that for?!"

Mei Lin smiled broadly at all of them. "Oh, I was just testing him! Guess he is Ilene's son after all."

"Uncalled for!"

"It's fine, Sakura. My dear cousin has just shown me some exceptional skill," Syaoran's voice soothed.

"Exceptional? It is far greater than exceptional. Want me to show you more?" Mei Lin was immersed in her power. She was already done folding her sleeves up and ready for round two.

"Lady and gentleman." Julian cut in smoothly, like butter creamed to bread. "I think Mei Lin you are upsetting this rather joyous occasion."

"Yes, you are! Syaoran and I are getting married tonight and don't you dare try to drop kick him, now."

Mei Lin's jaw dropped. "Oh… Wow, that's soon."

Tomoyo squealed in delight over her husband's hushed, "Steady, Tomoyo Darling. Steady. Slow breaths."

"I hope it isn't short notice," Sakura whispered.

"It will happen," Julian promised, in between giving orders for preparations to the workers.

Sakura clutched onto Tomoyo's hands. "Tomoyo would you…"

"Ah, Sakura! I've been waiting for this day my entire life! You don't have to worry about the gown. I had it made ages ago."

For a moment Syaoran stood there watching Sakura's family chatter on and on. For some reason this kind of noise, as meaningless as most of the sound was, had not been as annoying as he had expected. His baffled look slowly easing into a drawn out smile told Sakura so.

"I love it when you smile like that. It's so genuine," she said to him. He found that he enjoyed smiling. Above all, he found that when he smiled she smiled more and that was all the reason to love the act of smiling.

"Where are Kero and Yue?" Sakura asked. "I want Yue to meet Syaoran."

Tadashi answered her. "They are scouting the air. They'll be back before dark."

Syaoran sighed as he cuddled against his wife.

At the moment Sakura seemed to realize that he was probably not used to journeying so far away from his home. "Syaoran, you must be tired. Tadashi can take you to his room to rest."

Tadashi grinned. "Of course."

Sakura turned to Spinel, then, who didn't mind at all that he was forgotten in all the introductions. "Spinel should stay, too. You can share a room with Kero."

"Two beasts in one room; I don't think you would want that, Star of Avalon. I best be off before my master wonders if I got lost."

"Farewell, Spinel Sun. My best wishes to The Wizard Eriol."

The beast made a low grumbling noise in the bottom of its throat. He bowed to her and leapt up to clear the ground with his great strength. Sakura watched him fly off, ignoring the shuffling of feet behind her and the distant voices of Syaoran and Tadashi, who were on their way to Tadashi's quarters. Tomoyo disappeared as well, which left only Mei Lin and Julian by her side.

"To the conference room, you two," Sakura said with her shoulders squared and her voice hollow. Mei Lin and Julian gawped at her with curious eyes. "Let's go."

Meanwhile, some halls down, Tadashi chattered merrily with the guest as they twined there way through the halls. "That's the armor room, weapon room, and the small dining hall."

"Why are these rooms together?" Syaoran asked pointedly.

"In case of an attack during supper. We want to be prepared at all costs."

Syaoran inspected the long halls. "Logically, there should be more than one armor room and weapon room. Attacks are not guaranteed to happen only around dinner time."

"Of course! We got other rooms filled with walls of artillery. Though a battle is only talked about nowadays, one can never be too prepared for anything." Tadashi tapped his chin, thoughtfully.

Something murky grazed in Syaoran's mind. "Avalon plans to fight again?"

Tadashi nodded hesitantly. "It's a long ways from being an exploitable plan, seeing as Lord Banner of Timberland and your own grandfather, Lord Yuu of Dymon are on Dylan's side. Mei Lin is a girl, so Yuu doesn't give a dime on what happens to her even though she is his son's only child. Then, there's Helen, who rumor says, wronged the king, so Yuu isn't as torn about choosing sides as one would think. If he had to chose between Avalon and Dylan it would be an easy Dylan."

"Tadashi!" Tomoyo shouted behind them. "Stop bugging Syaoran with your war strategies and go pick up your daughter from school!"

Tadashi jumped, eyes darting in panic. He looked like a red hare caught in a snare. Syaoran smoothly approached the beautiful woman and spoke gently to her. "There is no harm done in a bit of manly talk between two men."

Tomoyo smiled uneasily. Strangely, the words were caught in her mouth. "I guess not, but Sakura says I should take care of you in her place. Let's go to Tadashi's private quarters—Tadashi, why are you still standing there like an idiot? You've got a child to take care of!"

"Yes, ma'am—but Tomoyo Darling, promise me you'll take it easy."

"I'll dive out of a window if you don't get a move on."

Tadashi jumped in alarm. "Yes, ma'am."

With a shake of her head she watched him go. Syaoran brushed against something smooth as silk and soft as cotton in the corners of her mind. The feelings were akin to love.

"You can be so angry one minute and so in love the next," he chided.

Tomoyo blushed. "That's why I married him. There isn't a second I don't think about him when he's away from my side. It's such a small thought, but he holds the key to my reason to live. I think the other half of me would just be a hole if he isn't there."

"He loves you, too."

"I know that, but sometimes we take advantage of love." She looked at him, thoroughly reading the surprised look on his face. A slow smile tugged at her lips. "We start to forget how important our love is because we get so comfortable in it. That's how it is."

"I don't know much," he grumbled, suddenly finding the patterning stones in the floor very interesting.

"Do you really believe that?" She whispered the question.

"I love her." He answered like this as if it was the only way to answer her question.

"Of course you do. I don't doubt that. You look at her differently." Tomoyo sighed as she clasped her hands together. Syaoran gave her a befuddled expression. _What did she want him to say in reply?_ "With you Sakura is like the Sakura before Touya died. Her real smile has returned."

Syaoran spoke without thinking much. "I've only known that one smile of hers."

"Then you're lucky, Syaoran. You didn't have to suffer the pain we had to when we watched her fall apart and become distant after Touya's death. I hope you would never have to see that kind of pain coming from Sakura. It is quite distressing."

They had reached Tadashi's room without even realizing their feet had carried them that far. Syaoran regarded the room carefully when Tomoyo opened the door for him. His tongue was thick and dry and the words that he wanted to say fell through the incisions in his mind made by The Dark Warlock.

"The staff is preparing private rooms fit for both you and Sakura. Take a rest and Sakura will come up to see you when she's ready." With that said, Tomoyo left.

Syaoran was not tired. He wanted to find Sakura, so he left the room on his own. He was walking by a door that slightly stood ajar and faltered when he recognized Sakura's angry voice through the opening. "Syaoran came here for me, not you," she snarled. Her eye brows were set tight against her face and her fists pulled up against her mid-section. "He is not a tool for your war, Julian!"

Mei Lin stepped into the argument to protect the chief's stand point. "Sakura, Julian was only thinking that Syaoran's powers could be a possible asset to the war. We need strong magic-wielders—not that I think Yue and Kero aren't strong enough."

A snuffed grunt came from the golden beast that sat beside Sakura's legs.

On Sakura's other side, stood a silver-haired man wearing magnificent white robes. Syaoran realized the glowing aura that enveloped the creature was not human at all. It closed its silver eyes as it spoke sullenly in defense for its Mistress' point of view. "If you want a war, the three of us will suffice in battle. There is not much more that Sakura's husband can offer that we cannot."

Julian shook his head in dismay. "But you remember why we want to fight again, don't you, Sakura?"

"For Syaoran I have tried to forget. Touya would have wanted me to forget and let go of this revenge. He wouldn't want me to destroy myself anymore. If you want to fight a war, I swear my allegiance to you, Julian. You are like family to me and Avalon is like a helpless child to me. I will fight for it no matter what it takes, but I no longer fight for that _other_ purpose."

Yue opened his silver eyes and focused them on Julian. "And I do what Sakura asks of me. You should do the same if you love her as I do." Sakura reached up instinctively in search of Yue's gentle hand. Her friend, teacher, and guardian guided its hand to meet hers.

Kero, with its head against Sakura's thigh grumbled. "I am with Sakura all the way." Sakura reached down to run an affectionate hand between the beast's ears and initiated a low purr.

Julian sighed. He threw his arms up in surrender. "It is quite the scrap of a suggestion, but now it's just scrap."

Syaoran watched Yue, Kero, Sakura, Julian, and Mei Lin as the five of them reveled in the complex beauty of collective silence.

"Eh-hem!" Tadashi behind Syaoran pushed the door the rest of the way open. Sakura looked up in shock. "Syaoran and I just got here," Tadashi promised, recognizing the worried expression on Sakura's face. She didn't want Syaoran to know that her family had primarily lined him up in their war. "Weeeeeellllll," Tadashi bounded around the room, settling in between Julian and Sakura. "Let's properly introduce ourselves now that everyone is here."

Silence again. Tadashi was a little peeved by the blank looks everyone gave each other.

"Fine! I'll start. Tadashi, Sir! Third General of Avalon's forces. I work the artillery."

Julian stood from his chair. "Julian—Chief and Commander of the Avalon Army."

"Second General—infantry—Mei Lin—at your service."

"You know me," Kero grunted. "Horsemen. Fifth General Keroberos."

"Fourth General Yue. I command the bowmen."

Sakura shifted uncomfortably on her two feet. She pressed a fist to her chest. "I'm First General Sakura of Avalon."

Syaoran smiled at her. "Generals, Chief, army, those words mean nothing to me. You are still the same people I met just moments ago."

Later that night, Syaoran met the father of his wife. Lord Aiden was tall with soft chestnut eyes. It was obvious that the man was a scholar before a warrior. Behind his silver bifocals his eyes told timeless stories. Talking to the man elicited the feelings of being at home. When he looked at Syaoran the skin at his eyes crinkled as he smiled. This was the man to give their union his blessing before mellifluously urging Julian to continue the ceremony.

Sakura and Syaoran exchanged their vows recalling the lasting memory of the binding poetry that Eriol had cast over them the night before.

Their hands had been clasped, as they were now, when Eriol said the words, "I draw the everlasting bond between the both of you, so that even if you are physically apart, your souls will be one and your minds will be one. By the secrets of Clow Reed's magic this bond is in-severable and immutable as the rivers and forests of the land that were created. In life and beyond this life your hearts will always call each other."

Sakura looked up at Syaoran and Syaoran looked down at her. Everyone in the world melted away as they stared into the same world that they shared forever.

"Kiss her!" Tadashi's annoyed shout pierced them and brought them back to the present. "Let us get to the cake and food! Ow!" Tadashi rubbed the side of his shoulder where his wife had laid one on him.

Smiling, the newly wedded kissed briefly under those expectant eyes, obliging to Tadashi's rude demand earlier. A cheer was raised as they linked their arms together and allowed themselves to be led by Keroberos to their seats. Their hands remained laced under the table unnoticed by the people who had attended the festivities. Shortly after everyone was seated the food and wine were served and talk of climate swirled around the table. Everyone exchanged stories, real and unreal, while they filled their stomachs.

When all their minds eddied with memories, colors, and noise, Julian barked something to a lieutenant to his right. "There is a better way to get the throne to Clow Country without shedding any blood."

A few jaws stopped moving to listen. The sounds died down somewhat. "Like how, Chief?" The lieutenant bumped his elbow against Julian playfully.

Julian sipped some wine before spewing his next sentences. "Like have Katsu marry into Avalon's bloodline. Tomoyo's second oldest is turning twelve soon. She's quite the beauty that can easily tempt a young prince like Katsu."

The lieutenant's mischievous smirk grew wider. "Like Dylan would ever let that happen."

Julian laughed. "I'm sure Syaoran can persuade the boy."

The sound of something shattering hit the table. Everyone stopped chewing to stare at the beautiful bride on the other end. She had just set her wine glass down so hard against the wood the glass shattered in an instant. She was on her feet and glaring daggers at Julian.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I didn't mean it," Julian grumbled, his eyes half opened in a daze.

Sakura raised a fist, but Syaoran closed that fist in his grasp and brought it down to her side again. "That's not Julian talking. It's the wine, My Love."

The lieutenant let loose a tremulous chuckle. The tension in the room was leveling off ever so slightly. "Yeah, Chief and I were just talking, General. What's wrong with that?"

Julian's hand pressed his arm to silence him. It worked.

Sakura looked at Syaoran with a distant air in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Syaoran. Let's retire for the night."

He lowered his mouth to her ear. "I desire that. After all, such noise is getting to me."

She giggled and led him out of the hall, for the moment forgetting Julian's unforgivable remark. When the two left it took several minutes and a bit of Tadashi's wine induced lisp to bring the room to life once more.

* * *

_This is serious. I'm actually writing something severely serious and somewhat dramatic. Oh yeah, one more thing, Tadashi is not mispelled. The guy Tomoyo is married to is not our beloved Takashi from CCS. Tadashi is just another one of my additions. In the middle of writing I caught myself spelling the name incorrectly! So--yeah--Tadashi is correct and Takashi is wrong. If you catch the mistake don't hold it against me. I did a twice over and I refuse to do a third over because I'm just going to end up mussing up the whole thing. This chapter took me forever to write, so I hope I get some reviews for it. ByeBye!_

_~MistyWing_


	4. Part 4

_Comment: On average I update my stories at least four times a month for the past four months and I'm not exaggerating. I'm just so happy to be simply never bored, so thanks for the reviews! I can't say I'm thrilled about school, though. The stress factor will be back in a short two weeks. EEK! Until then, I guess I'll be mellowing out at home in front of the T.V and my Wii… The human body is a complicated machine that runs on batteries that don't recharge very well. Every muscle (including the brain) hurts like a monkey after a mental or physical challenge._

_Imagine if all the characters I've been using are actually real. Man, I hate to be Sakura and Syaoran. Villains knocking you around… Not exactly fun stuff... Okay, so the war is on and Sakura's just realized that her dearest Syaoran is behind the whole scheme of things. How do you think she reacts to that?. They're a lot older, now (Thirty or so), so however out of character they may seem, you will see that it's necessary that I don't portray them as the ten-year-olds we know and love. Just imagine an older and more mature couple grasping the idea of humanity between them._

_Please enjoy and review!_

_Hugs, _

_MistyWing _

_Beyond Clow Mountain: The Crumbs of Triumph_

**PART 4**

Syaoran needed to retrieve a few of his books from the library on Clow Mountain. Sakura insisted to go along with him even though Julian was against dispatching them alone. He wanted them to bring a few guards to escort them, seeing as Dylan was probably like a viper ready to strike the pair now that Syaoran and Sakura's marriage was known countrywide.

Julian argued with them. "Dylan does not know that the both of you have no intention of fighting him. He thinks you married to oppose him."

"If we confront him, I'll tell him how wrong he is," Sakura smiled.

Julian flapped his mouth in disbelief.

Syaoran laughed. "Don't worry. Keroberos and I will take care of her. Let us make this journey on our own."

She was like a firefly in the dying sunlight. In her yellow smock she was glowing up ahead lighting his way. It took him a moment to realize that she was using Glow. It wasn't her natural shine that was catching playfully at his vision.

Syaoran bent his head and whispered into Keroberos' taut ears.

"I'm not a dog," the beast grumbled tetchily.

"Please." That was all Syaoran had to say to sway the beast.

The great beast reared its head as it rolled golden eyes skyward. Then, he pressed his wings and with one strong stroke along the jet stream he streamed forward toward Sakura. The young woman was walking on a cloud when suddenly Keroberos' big golden crown bumped her from behind. With a surprised cry, she fell backwards and slid down Keroberos' neck to land in Syaoran's arms. She laid on her back staring up at the brilliant amber eyes smiling at her. Then, laughing she grabbed fistfuls of his chestnut hair and pulled him into a kiss.

Keroberos screamed, un-amused. "My back is not your bed!"

The great beast stormed through the cloud up ahead, scattering white mist through the air. He bent one wing to make an aerial circle and gradually reduced altitude. He barely even felt Sakura's weight on his broad back even after she dispelled Fly with the gusts pushing them up. The torque pulled them back as they made their slow descent.

"One at a time!" Keroberos growled. The couple ignored him. They ignored him for a long, long time.

When his paws hit the soft earth, he hastily dumped them off his back. They were still in each other's arms when they slid to the grass. Sakura's giggle rung like a bell as Syaoran rolled comfortably on top of her.

"Sakura…"

Syaoran traced her brows with his fingers.

"Syaoran! Sakura!" Keroberos' constant rude shouting startled the two out of their intimate state. "It's the boy!"

Syaoran sat up, pulling Sakura into his lap in the process. They both stared at a shocked boy, who stood behind the gate of West's house.

Syaoran's stunned voice came out scratchy. "Katsu?"

The boy's fingers curled stiffly against the bars. He pressed his face between two bars and looked on with an expressionless face.

"I came alone without telling my father," he confessed quietly.

Syaoran swept an arm to the boy's shoulders and led him inside. Sakura and Keroberus stood by the hearth that Keroberos had lit with his breath upon entry. Like a child Sakura pulled Keroberos to her as she sat with her arms around its muscled neck. She murmured to it and it to her when Syaoran left them there. He led Katsu to his private room and sat the young prince down in a cushion.

"These are hard times, Katsu."

The boy licked his lips. "I know. Harder for my father now that word has spread you married his enemy."

"An enemy is only shaped by the heart and projected by the mind."

Katsu laughed and at the same time threw his head back. "I knew you'd pick her. I saw you kiss her that time she fell out of the sky and then left the mountain."

Syaoran turned away, face red. "I don't love you any less."

"I know. I don't love you any less either." Katsu frowned. "I don't love her less. I don't hate her more. I don't hate her at all. However, I did not come here to talk about this. I came here to ask you if you've talked to my father recently."

Syaoran reached out to ruffle his jet black hair. "You're really growing up. Asking me a question in that tone of voice."

The young prince scratched his shoulder nervously. "I don't mean to sound disrespectful, Syaoran, but I need to know."

Syaoran straightened with that smile on his face disappearing into the shadow of his endless thoughts. "I believe I did speak to him again when he asked for me in Talon."

"You were in Talon? When? What happened?" The boy jumped to his heels.

The strong, desperate hands that clung to Syaoran were no longer white, puffy, and gentle. They were trained and worked. The boy was taught to fight and probably taught much more as he was to be the future king of Clow Country. Syaoran stared at the hands trying hard to remember them when they were smaller and plumper before he slowly pulled them away. The sorcerer held prince's hands and spoke, "We discussed power, union, and forgiveness."

"That isn't enough information," Katsu choked. "Please, what else is there?" The boy was on his knees as he clutched Syaoran's green robe. He rubbed the material to his blushed cheek. "Please. I need to know why he is so mad."

Syaoran stroked his scalp. "Katsu, My Boy, what happened to Dylan?"

"He rarely talks to me anymore. His eyes are always far off. What ever transpired between the two of you in Talon is the cause of his current state. What happened?"

"I will not lie to you, Katsu. What happened was between two adults. Your father and I talked."

"Syaoran…"

There was a feminine shriek and a lion's roar just outside. The sound of a struggle and things being knocked down steered their attention away from their conversation. They were both hurrying to where Sakura and Keroberos were.

There, they found one royal guard with his arm around Sakura and a knife pressed to her pale neck. The second guard was around another corner with his sword drawn and bodily guarding the only entry and exit of the house. The third was crouched low, his sword leveled to the nose of a furious and irradiating Keroberos.

"Nobody move!" The first guard who held Sakura hollered. "Nobody move and nobody gets hurt! Your Highness, His Majesty is worried sick, so come here. We're taking you back."

Katsu shook with fury. "You let her go right now!"

Syaoran shuddered as fear overtook him. His eyes darted from Keroberos to Sakura, but his body was immobilized and his voice was stuck.

Keroberos growled from the throat, drawing the sword closer to the center of his eyes.

"One scratch on Kero and you're dead," Sakura warned under her breath.

"I wouldn't count on it, Beautiful. You're the one under a knife," this first guard breathed the words into her ear, so that only she could hear them.

Katsu spoke between his clenched teeth. "I'll come with you, but you have to let them all go."

The guard at the door snorted. "Like we're going to get out with that rampaging beast grinning up at us like roast pork. No offense Your Highness, but you have to realize we're on enemy turf right now."

"My word it won't hurt you," Syaoran promised.

The first looked directly into Syaoran's eyes. "You? What do you have to reinforce such a promise? Your life?"

"No!" Katsu screamed, his voice teary and high-pitched. "Mine!" It was at that moment that the boy drew his ruby-encrusted sword and laid the tip of the blade to his heart.

"Your highness!" The third cried in disbelief, glancing up briefly only to bring his entire guard back on the beast in front of him.

The first loosened his hold on Sakura. "You can't do that! This is the Star of Avalon! Your father's enemy! Your enemy!"

"No, Katsu," Syaoran choked, overwhelmed by the pounding fear that rattled his soul.

"I'll drive it through if you don't release her. I'm sure my father would be displeased to see me torn through the heart instead of alive."

The first and second dropped their blades. Slowly the third followed suit.

Katsu begrudgingly walked towards them as the three bundled together at the doorway.

"Prince Katsu." Sakura's voice came out gentle and dulcet. "Thank you."

Katsu looked back at her with a forlorn smile. "It is all I can give you and Syaoran. It is also a gift to Julian the Wise. Make sure he gets it."

Sakura bowed her head and thumped her fist to her heart. "He certainly will appreciate it."

When the danger was far away in the pockets of his memories, Syaoran reached for her. He gathered her in his arms and pulled her close enough, so that their heart beats pulsed in unison.

"I almost lost you," Syaoran murmured into her hair.

"I had it all under control." She playfully jabbed him in the chest.

He shook his head and exhaled.

"No time to chat. They could be back with more men. Gather your things quickly, so we can move out, now," Keroberos ordered.

"Kero's right." Sakura looked at Syaoran. "You need to pick out your books."

Syaoran packed a few of his belongings and tied the supplies to Keroberos' neck, securing everything with ropes.

"There's got to be a faster way, Sakura. You can't fly really fast and I don't think we can slow down. You said Dylan is a powerful man with many magicians. They can all be coming by foot and by air. What can we do?" Syaoran said, an edge of panic tingeing his eyes.

Just as he spoke the bars of his gates rattled. The three of them turned to see the elegant, yet fierce Spinel Sun looking back at them. "Need a ride?" It asked plaintively.

"And what are you?" Keroberos inquired in annoyance.

"First rate Beast of the Sun. Nothing like you, Keroberos, the outdated version."

The gold beast fumed. "What did you say?!"

Sakura reigned Kero in by the ropes. "I got a better idea; an idea that's better than fighting friend. How about I ride Spinel and Syaoran rides Kero. We head out, now."

Before Sakura could say anything else a newcomer chimed in. "Ah! Why, if it isn't The Magnificent Syaoran and The Cute Sakura with Suppi and Kero?" Ruby Moon laughed quietly and did a short dance above their heads. "I'd love to stay and chat, but my master only told me to give you a few parting words." Ruby looked at Syaoran expectantly. Her voice shifted from cheery to stern. "'Those who cause dissensions in order to injure other people are preparing pitfalls for their own ruin.'"

Syaoran barred his teeth. "Give him this, then; he should keep his tongue attached to the roof of his mouth until he needs to eat."

Ruby Moon's eyes lit up substantially. "Oh yeah! He said he knew you were just going to say 'shut up' to him, so he left me with a second passage to pass onto you; 'A vacant mind is open to all suggestions, as the hollow mountain returns all sounds.'"

"I learn more from my books than from him," Syaoran retorted as he mounted Keroberos, waving the red-eyed messenger away. Sakura similarly jumped onto Spinel's back glancing over at Ruby contritely.

Un-offended, Ruby Moon pirouetted in the air a couple of times, driving the night air in twisters of wind around them. Meanwhile, she rose higher and higher until her body hid behind a moving cloud above them. The four of them only heard the echo of Ruby's laugh as she took flight again.

"What a pain," Spinel muttered under his breath.

Sakura looked at Syaoran, uncertainty written in the flecks of silver in her emerald eyes. Words did not have to be exchanged, but the look that she gave him reflected doubt as the look he gave her reflected nothing, but emptiness. He showed her none of his feelings at that moment.

Arriving in Avalon by sunset, Sakura encroach the space of her ever serious husband. Syaoran stepped back half a step when she forcefully took up much of his personal space while he was in the middle of unpacking.

"What did Ruby mean by all that?"

"Just a creature's curiosity getting the better of it," he answered her bluntly.

His face was turned from her. She forced him to look at her with her hand on his elbow. "I'm curious, too."

He carefully took the hand on his elbow and brought it to his lips. His warm breath fanned across her knuckles. "And that part of you is one reason why I love you. I wonder what there is in me that you love."

Her soft smile drifted to a calculating frown. "I love that you are gentle, kind, and ever so honest. You balance me. You are what I need most."

Syaoran drew away from her and at the same time released her hand. He was fearful he had to answer to her curiosity but thank the stars Julian came out of the castle to greet them at that very instant.

He spoke jovially. "Well, how was the trip?"

"Sakura was almost killed because we got too careless…" Kero grunted.

Julian's smile fell from him visage. He critically peered at Sakura over the rim of his silver spectacles. "Are you alright?"

"Not a scratch! We met Katsu on the mountain. He was there to visit Syaoran and somehow three of Dylan's guards followed him. We were just caught off guard that's all."

Spinel purred. "It's quite funny that the Mistress of Clow Reed's old magic could be taken by a mortal man."

"Three, Spinel! It took three of them to catch me off guard," Sakura huffed with dignity.

Syaoran smoothly interrupted them. "Spinel, you should rest with Keroberos tonight."

The big, black cat cringed at the suggestion, but still followed the golden lion into its den.

Sakura yawned and stretched in front of the men. "I think I need a bath and then a nap before supper."

"You do that, My Love. I'll be with you shortly. I must speak with Julian."

Sakura grinned and reached up to kiss his nose. "Alright, I'll see you later."

Now that the two men stood alone in the fading light, Julian seemed to concentrate on the sorcerer. The chief quietly questioned him. "What is it?"

"I've heard that you want to start a war to strike Dylan."

Julian chuckled. "That's right and Sakura must have told you that she thinks it absurd since Avalon has few allies. It will be difficult not to repeat thirteen years ago."

Syaoran folded his arms. "What if I tell you I can turn the tables for you?"

Julian steadied his sturdy gaze on the sorcerer. "We shouldn't discuss this out here. Let's go to my quarters away from the open."

A cool, crisp voice spoke just above them at the same moment a breeze brushed their hair. "If this is a private talk between the both of you, I must attend." Yue landed beside them, his angel wings gently folding by his sides. His long fingers graced his slim elbows as he crossed his arms and gave the two conspicuous men an insightful look.

"Oh, Yue!" Startled, Julian's eyes darted towards Syaoran who nodded his consent.

The talk was not long, but it felt close to eternity as the brief silences ate away at their appetite for understanding. Syaoran had been the first to speak.

"Sakura must have told you about the incident I had with a dark warlock in Talon."

Julian straightened. "Of course! The warlock trapped you with some kind of spell that took away your freedom and practically caged you up in his tower. That beast I saw earlier—Spinel—saved your life. Seol killed your wolf friend, did he not?"

Syaoran nodded. Then, he hesitated a moment before continuing. "She left out something I didn't tell her."

Julian leaned forward.

Syaoran could hear the rustle of Yue's wings as the feathers brushed across the floor, a sign that the guardian had shifted in its position. Syaoran looked sideways at Yue and said, "Dylan had paid him to destroy me."

Julian sputtered, "He what?"

"The Dark Warlock took the money that Dylan had offered him to destroy me. I met Dylan that night and he had the intent to get rid of me."

"Wow," was all Julian managed to mouth.

Syaoran's hands fisted over the table. Julian stared at his white knuckles and then he stared back into the dark swirling fire in his eyes.

Syaoran returned his stare to Julian and Yue. "He made me suffer and he killed my friend. Now, I would like to have my revenge. I want him to know pain that is beyond his comprehension before he reaches his own demise. I want to see him suffer and beg. I want to see him cower before Avalon in tears by the time we're through with him…"

"And how do you plan on doing that without hurting others around you?" Yue asked, finally breaking his serene silence.

Syaoran turned to him. "I can sway Lord Yuu and Lord Banner to your side, but you must have a cause to fight as well or all else is meaningless."

Julian brightened. "You know I have a cause. I will follow through with this plan of yours if I can be convinced that this will work."

Syaoran eased his fingers out of the fists and crossed them on top of one another. "It's very simple. I have an ability that has been honed ever since my birth. I can 'call' anyone you please and take their willpower under my control."

"Yes, I've heard of it, this power of yours."

"Dymon and Timberland's army will be ready for you in no time if you are willing to lend me your support."

"Indeed, indeed!" Julian stood and started pacing the room in anticipation.

"It will only take a week or so to assemble every man, but you will have to put on a show as to not drive suspicion. All I ask is for you to keep this from Sakura."

Julian glared. "Of course! She's been against you-know-what since the moment you arrived."

"You have not completely answered my question, Sorcerer." It was Yue again who stuck his foot into the mucky situation. "I need a complete answer to my question before I can promise that I keep this a secret from my mistress. How will you hurt only Dylan without hurting others close to you?"

Syaoran exhaled, shakily. "I love Katsu. I will not let any harm come to him in this final confrontation."

"He'll be hurt when he finds out you're the one behind such an elaborate plan. The young prince is bound to find out that you're involved and when he does, do you not worry what he will think of you?" Julian's voice quivered somewhat.

"He's old enough to understand why I want this. He's also smart enough to get over it."

Finally, Yue stepped close to Syaoran and kneeled on his right knee. At the same level, the beast accused him. "I see. You married Sakura for this moment."

Julian slipped from his pacing. "Is that true, Syaoran? You didn't marry her for love."

"No! Of course I love her." He all but yelled. "More than anything I know I love her, but this is something that cannot be averted. What's to come to Dylan will pass. As long as she doesn't know anything this will all settle down. Sakura and Katsu will continue to love me at the end of it all."

Yue's silver eyes shimmered in the light. "It's hard to wish something like the impossible," he murmured.

Julian pretended to be ignorant of Yue's words. "Great! As long as you did marry her for love I don't have to kill you, then." Julian released a breath of air.

"To protect you and Sakura, I will keep this talk a secret from all," Yue swore, head bowed in obedience.

"Thank you, Yue," Syaoran whispered as he laid his hand on the guardian's shoulder.

"I'm in," Julian said and he reached out to shake Syaoran's hand.

That week the Lord of Timberland came. He agreed to offer his navy and one thousand of his footmen at the front for Julian's cause. Shortly after the Lord of Timberland left, a confused and inebriated Lord of Dymon entered the castle.

"Lord Yuu, so good to see you have joined your granddaughter's side. We have been waiting for this moment. Let me introduce you to your grandson, Syaoran."

Syaoran took the withered hand offered to him.

"I…" Yuu looked at Syaoran closely. "I can't believe Irene had a son with that man."

Syaoran loosened the old lord's hand and reacted deftly. "I can't believe I'm speaking to my grandfather who had previously been collaborating with the enemy."

Yuu turned red. "Well, that's a thing of the past, now! I'm here aren't I?" The old man settled in a chair, with a bewildered look on his face. He shook his shaggy grey head to lift some of the mist that had blanketed his mind.

Julian beamed at everyone in the room. "Drink up and relax, Lord Yuu. We are friends now and we fight as one and not against each other."

A faraway smile reached the haggard face. "It is exactly the way it is supposed to be." The Lord of Dymon looked over at Syaoran and caught the sorcerer's eyes. Then he said, "I will give you eight hundred infantry and our extra artillery when the time comes."

Julian laughed aloud. "Such a promise causes the spirits of Clow Country to glow with pride."

Yuu looked down. "I don't know why I didn't think of helping you earlier…" Yuu drifted and his speech became slurred.

"You best be off, Lord Yuu. We will set by the end of next week. Thank you for this visit." Julian helped Yuu up on his feet.

Just as Yuu left, light feet disturbed the hall, heels clicking furiously against flagged stones.

"Julian!" Sakura entered, sending a rush of air before her without the help of Windy. "Care to explain what you are planning with Yuu and Banner? Do you know how misplaced everything seems? Mei Lin, Tadashi, and I are very curious as to what you are using to dope these great lands of Clow Country into our league. Nothing is making much sense!"

"We are gaining friends…"

"In our past foes?!" She cried in incredulity. "Strange men are all over the place. Men of Timberland and men of Dymon are walking these halls like they own them. Thirteen years ago, these same men tried to break down these walls to take these halls and now—you just give it to them?"

"Sakura, we're all friends now."

The Mistress of the Clow Cards stared crossly at the man, who was like a brother to her. "I smell something rotten. Timberland and Dymon came in like the walking dead with half their souls intact for military discussions. Don't give me more of that friends schmuck. I won't buy it when it is so obvious that magic is at work here."

Sakura froze halfway through her monologue. Now, she slowly turned towards Syaoran. "Syaoran? What are you doing here with Julian anyway?"

Julian stepped forward. "Sakura, I will give you the explanation if you want it. Syaoran wanted to meet his grandfather."

"Kero said Syaoran was there when Timberland came as well. Syaoran, you're not related to Timberland," she added carefully.

Green clashed with red when their eyes met. Syaoran watched her beautiful eyes morph from understanding to complete doubt. It was a transformation that happened so quickly, Syaoran couldn't hold back the urge to stop it. His mind weaved into hers and there he plucked something out of it like a farmer would pluck a potato out of the ground. It was so easy to pinpoint what he wanted and take it. At that moment, in mere nanoseconds, he never thought of the unbearable consequence he would have to face later on.

The doubt was washed away with a confused look. She paused and looked around her in bemusement before speaking again. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come here. I was looking for Tomoyo." She hurried out of the conference room, leaving a startled Syaoran in Julian's wake.

"Syaoran," Julian gasped. "What did you do to her?"

Syaoran raised his shaking hands in front of his eyes. "I… I took the memory of today and Timberland's visit out of her head… It was so easy, I just plucked it out. I didn't mean to…"

Julian rested his clammy hand on Syaoran's upper back. "It's okay. You had to do it."

"No! I took advantage of her. I just did something that I am against doing. I have taken a thought—precious to her—for what?"

"If you didn't do it, you would have exposed yourself to her!" Julian argued in frustration.

Syaoran bolted out of the room. Angrily, he plodded away, brushing off Julian's support. He followed her trail of scent and met her just by Tomoyo's room. She was about to knock on the door when suddenly Syaoran slammed into her.

He covered his hungry mouth over hers and drew in her surprised shriek. He held her there and tried to pull her closer to his heart. Every time he kissed her it was like a wave of ecstasy washing over his mind and body, but this time kissing her was shattering his heart.

"Syaoran," she breathed pulling apart to look at him. She was startled to see his eyes shining with remorse. "You're troubled. What's wrong?"

He buried his face in her collar. "I love you and to be apart from you for just a moment kills me."

She giggled and tweaked his nose. "Didn't I just see you a couple of minutes ago."

He kissed the skin between her eyes and then her mouth again. His mouth stroked hers lovingly.

"There, there," she murmured between the kisses. "All better now that I'm here holding you."

"Don't ever leave me," he pleaded.

"I'm afraid you're asking for the impossible," she murmured back. "When Avalon is about to go to war I must be there for it and fight for it."

"I know how much you love Avalon, Julian, Mei Lin, Tadashi, Keroberos, Yue, and Tomoyo. If you fought you would fight for them, but know this. If you died in battle I have no reason to live. I will follow you in death."

She gave him a watery grin that made his knees weak. "Then, I guess I'll just have to live."

Her smiles were usually contagious, but for some reason, he was unable to conjure up the courage to smile back. He could not smile at her after he had stolen her memory from her. He could barely even look her in the eye, so he just pulled her into his vice-like embrace and just prayed that by Clow's power he could stay that close to her for eternity.

Spinel Sun loved to lurk about and all he did in those busy days was slink and lurk about. Keroberos tried to keep up with his new friend, but the blue-black cat was usually too sleek to be caught by anyone. He appeared when he wanted to be seen or lay low when he wanted to be hidden. Hidden over the past few days, he had seen an evolution of Syaoran's character. The way the sorcerer was more withdrawn and short with him irked him, but what truly bothered him the most was the sheer blank look Syaoran cast at Sakura when she asked him what was bothering him. Spinel held his tongue around them long enough to see the formation of an army that was ready to march in two nights.

When did Syaoran realize that Spinel no longer lurked in the castle and no longer had to hold his tongue? Well, it was when Eriol entered the conference room one morning, while Julian was talking strategy and his generals along with the two lords of Clow Country listened. The great wizard entered surreptitiously, footsteps completely silenced by his magic. He walked into the room and stood right next to Julian when he spoke to the leader in particular. "Hi there. Will you direct me to Syaoran?"

Julian jumped a bit, startled by this intruder. "Who are you?"

Sakura stood from her seat and smiled at Eriol, noticing him for the first time. "Eriol! What brings you to Avalon?"

"My dear, you are what brings me to Avalon," Eriol murmured wisely, with a smile just reserved for her.

Sakura beamed, but her eyes were scrunched in confusion. "Um, this is not the first time I'm going into battle. I'm more than prepared for anything."

"Oh, I worry about the possibilities of your end on that field, but I fear for much worst—so—where's Syaoran?"

Julian asked again. "Sakura, who is he? Who are you?"

"It's alright, Julian."

"Yes, quite alright. I'm Syaoran's father."

Julian's blonde eyebrows shot up to his hair line.

At Julian's surprised expression, Eriol corrected himself. "I mean I pretty much treat him like a father would. Sometimes, he can be so naïve with his ideas."

Sakura looked to Julian. "He's like his brother. Two men raised one child on a mountain."

"Well, then," Julian shook the wizard's hand. "I guess I can excuse your sneaking around our home. Any brother of Syaoran is a brother of Avalon."

Eriol's face stretched into a wider smile. "You've mistaken; I don't mean to come here and make brothers out of warlords and bullies—except you, Sakura, you're not a bully to me."

Julian's face faltered.

And Eriol carelessly carried on. "It's alright to fight for something you believe in, but how far can you go in your fighting before the one thing you want ironically destroys you? I've met a handful of wizards, warlocks, kings, and monsters, you name it. They've stolen from me, challenged me, attacked me, and tried to kill me, but whatever they wanted from me they never got. You know why? It's because they were blinded. They were blinded by their own desires and gluttony. There minds were so clouded by something that did not belong to them, so they couldn't see that which overturned them. No one could feel sorry for them in the end because there was no one _there_ to feel sorry for them."

"It is his choice."

"Yes, but you are helping this new side of him manifest. You are helping in razing a man that does not know any better."

Sakura gave Julian a pained look. "Who is Eriol talking about? I feel terrible for him."

Julian drummed his fingers along the tabletop impatiently. "Do you have no faith in him? I know him well, now. I know his heart and it belongs to the people here. He has grown accustomed to the populace and above all he has affection for those he loves. Fear not, Wizard. He will come out of this with his body and soul intact. He won't be different from the man we know."

Sakura's sharp eyes pierced through Julian's rigid form. "Julian, who are you talking about?!"

"I feared I had come too late for you and Syaoran. What more can I do, now, but watch? I can fight and offer you the support you're going to need in this battle, but I should have known… Wizards or men can't speak to proud eagles. We can't caw or crow—whatever the likes of you do."

Sakura's breath hitched. "Syaoran?" She spoke her husband's name in a whisper.

"Like I told Syaoran before; I am not so good with animals."

Eriol walked over to Sakura's end and nudged her from her shocked state. "Sakura, you know where Syaoran is right? Take me to him."

"Right." Sakura stood on her two feet, quite baffled by the conversation that transpired between the two gentle men she knew well. Her stiff bones creaked as she led the way to the open courtyard where Syaoran did his routine exercises.

Syaoran realized where Spinel had disappeared to when he saw Sakura and Eriol rounding the fence that circled him. He grinned at them as they approached. Sakura was too preoccupied to smile back at him, but Eriol grinned back. The wizard's strides were light and soft as his steps swept the earth.

"Eriol, you're here!"

"Yeah, I think I've avoided mankind long enough."

Sakura gave Eriol a pat on the back. "I'll leave you two to catch up." Syaoran nodded and turned his full attention to Eriol after Sakura had left around the corner.

"I'm in a good mood today, which is rare. I'm not going to argue with you on the matters that I suspect Spinel has already brought you," Syaoran said, turning around and practicing his acrobats. He landed in a split a few paces behind Eriol.

"Like I said, I've avoided mankind long enough. Now, I see that their ways have rubbed off on you."

Syaoran looked up at Eriol with a sweat drop dangling on a lash. He raised a hand to swipe at the sweat. He grunted and did a high handless cartwheel right over Eriol's head. Once he hit the ground again he threw quick flickering jabs to the air adding a few kicks to his entire routine.

"I was bothered by Spinel's story and how you are plotting a war against King Dylan. I was so bothered by the story that I just had to come and speak to you in person."

"I know what you're going to say even without you saying it. It does not take mind reading to figure out what a young wizard, who has avoided men for over a decade, is thinking about when he realizes that his friend has been working with Avalon's Wisest. Save your pearls of wisdom for someone else in need of your advice."

Eriol laughed at Syaoran. Even as he laughed, he began to fold up his blue velvet sleeves. The wizard squeezed his upturned fists and stretched his arms out. For the first time, Syaoran saw the rippling effect of Eriol's muscled torso and chest as the wizard tightened his arms in front of him. "Well, since you think you know so much about me it seems pointless to tell you why I have been so secretive all my life." Eriol traced a semi-circle in the dirt with the tip of his toe. The moving foot settled in a set position, where his knee bent a little. His arms circled slowly to the side and then back to the front again. One of his sleeves slipped to his elbow as he stretched his arms.

Syaoran frowned at the wizard. "I've known you ever since we were twelve and not once have you revealed anything of your past to me. I trust you more than I trust Julian, but… Some distrust remains… You know too much about me and yet I still know little about you."

Eriol smiled, flicking his hand in a taunting gesture for Syaoran to attack. "It's time I let you in on a little bit more about me then."

Syaoran made a dash towards Eriol, but Eriol feinted to the left. Syaoran rushed through air and stopped short by digging his heels to the ground. The dirt lifted and smeared his sticky skin.

Eriol stood with his hands folded behind his back. He looked thoughtful as he stared back at Syaoran. He took a slow step to the side. "The reason why I am so secretive is not because I want to be secretive, but it is because I don't know who I am. I don't know where I came from. All I know, from experience alone, is that I am probably the most powerful wizard in this world."

The beginnings of a smirk seemed to cross Syaoran's face, but Eriol stopped him. The wizard brought his hand up and the idea to laugh at Eriol left Syaoran's head. "I'm not boasting, Syaoran. There are things that I could have done to Seol or any other man I ever fought that you can't imagine a being like me is capable of. I did not ask for this power. I did not ask for these abilities. Then again, Clow Reed gave us the breath of life for a reason. Clow Reed gave us the land to cultivate for a reason."

Syaoran gritted his teeth. "What are you getting at anyway? You mean you killed a man before you settled at the foot of Clow Mountain?"

"No, but many times I tried and had to restrain myself. That was before I met you. _They_ tried to take things that did not belong to them, so I did what I had to. They did not see the ugliness that was born from their malice and bitterness. It was too late for them to realize what they had done to themselves before that ugliness turned on them and fought back. Fighting them turned out to be easy seeing as, in the end, what destroyed them was not me, but them selves."

Syaoran gave out a battle cry and attacked Eriol again, throwing heavy punches and pounding kicks to the air, centimeters from contact. This bout went on for quite a while before the sorcerer had to pause to take a few breaths.

Eriol stepped back a few paces, literally dancing lightly on his toes. "I left the busy land because the people had fallen from my grace. I decided to turn a blind eye to them thinking that if I did, none of them would bother me anymore. Look what you've done now, Syaoran? You've made me care again when it took me so long to get over things."

"So what if you're strong and powerful? You never lost something you hold dear. You were never threatened with your own weaknesses—if you have any."

Eriol shook his head solemnly. "I have many weaknesses, Syaoran. I may be powerful, but power can bring you to ruins if not used wisely. I see everything, yet I fear what I see. I know almost everything, yet I despise knowing. I was so afraid of myself and my own abilities that I had to turn inward and hide for so many years. Try being born into a world that brands you 'hazardous to society' and live with it."

Syaoran grimaced. "I guess I can't sympathize since I never lived with mortals until now."

"I don't hate the mortals who have wronged me and many others. More I empathize." Eriol sighed as he turned his back to Syaoran.

It was then, that Syaoran took the initiative to attack. Syaoran ran forward fists raised for the final blow, but Eriol was quick. The wizard turned and blocked the attack with his raised arms. Then, moving forward, he went on the offensive, and started throwing a few swipes back at Syaoran. The wizard's arms moved fluidly, like the curling waves in the ocean. Every missed swing made the little hairs on Syaoran's face, neck, and arms waver.

"Eriol!" Syaoran panted.

And just as the wizard's name fell apart on the sorcerer's lips, a strong swipe with the leg against the back of his knees dropped Syaoran flat on his back. Syaoran found himself looking up at Eriol's smiling face.

"Syaoran, I may seem strong, but I have my weaknesses. For one thing, my heart aches when I see these visions."

"You're a little young to have a frail heart," Syaoran muttered as he sat up. He made to head-butt his friend, but Eriol shrunk back just in time.

"I'm afraid my heart only gets weak when it is attached to some things. When you brought Katsu to my house I thought my heart would have burst with joy. Even Sakura has won her way into my heart…"

"Hey, you can't love her any other way. Got that?" Syaoran grounded.

Eriol chuckled as he helped the young sorcerer to his feet. "You're right that I have yet to lose things that are precious to me. I have discovered more things precious to me in the past thirteen years. It troubles me that I see those precious to me lose themselves." Eriol looked at Syaoran from the corner of his eyes. "You see where I'm getting at?"

"No."

"You will hurt many people in two days, including those you love. I worry about Katsu and what he will think. I worry that Sakura will be hurt beyond repair. I worry that once you step out of this fenced arena I will see a stranger staring back at me."

The sorcerer playfully slapped the wizard's back. "I'll try not to change overnight."

"I'm afraid you already have."

Syaoran's scowl grew harder and fiercer.

"I feel like I'm talking to a wolf and I'm not very good with animals to begin with."

"Eriol…" Syaoran turned from the wizard. He really didn't want to hear anymore about the wizard's visions or anything else. He was exhausted. To top that off, he was just defeated!

"Syaoran, I want to fight alongside you and Sakura. I even brought Ruby and Spinel along."

"Eriol, it isn't necessary to get yourself buried into these affairs. You have reason to be tired of dealing with these mortals."

"I am, but I must do what I must. I must do what Clow Reed had brought me here to do."

Syaoran looked at Eriol sharply. "What would that be?"

"To live and to love." Eriol stated his reason simply, yet elegantly.

Syaoran grumbled. "There's a balance to our lives. Living and loving is one side of it and dying and hating is the other."

"I do hope you learn to live and love before you learn to die and hate."

Syaoran this time gave the wizard an arrogant smirk. He decided to change the subject. "I'd rather learn those moves you laid on me than all else."

"That, Syaoran, is something called Tai-Chi…"

They spent some time together reminiscing old times while the sun moved vertically downward across the sky. When they finally felt drained and parched, they stood to go inside for a break. As they walked up the staircase to find some space in the common room, Sakura who stood at the top of the stairs, looked down on them with a grimly set face. Once the two men had reached her, the menacing scowl was now noticeably directed at Syaoran.

"What's wrong?" He asked her gently.

Her face seemed to quench and un-quench with emotions of fear and fury. She was hard to read when her thoughts were so uncertain. Syaoran traced the uncertainty she had and took a step back. Instinctively, the smaller young woman took a step forward to grab at his bent arm.

"What have you got to hide from me, Syaoran?" She demanded.

"I think I'll take Spinel and Ruby to the common room first. We'll wait for you there, Syaoran," Eriol mumbled. He was already half way down the corridor, hurrying out of the way.

"I don't know what you're going on about," Syaoran muttered distantly.

"Stop hiding your secret from me! I heard from Yue and Julian. They were discussing how you play into this war that they're planning. Is it true? You're the mastermind and all this time I thought you were just sitting back. I can't believe you're actually the one to sway Dymon and Timberland to our side. Do you understand how wrong that is?"

"Dylan wronged me first! I wasn't going to lay back and let him rest easy after what he's done to me and after what he's done to Ezo!" Syaoran lashed out at her.

The grip on his arm tightened. Sakura met his gaze hard as she spoke diffidently, "Seol killed Ezo, not Dylan."

"No, Dylan paid Seol to do it. He paid him to destroy me and kill my best friend. I won't forgive him."

"Julian and Yue knew about this!"

Syaoran grumbled. "If you're going to be mad, then be mad with me, Julian, and Yue. None of the others knew the truth behind what happened in Talon."

"Of course I'm going to be angry! How do you think I feel for being kept in the dark?!"

"I didn't want you to know…" He said, suddenly indecisive about what he wanted to say next.

"What? That you have a destructive side?"

He wouldn't look at her, now. He was ashamed and weary.

Her hand gently touched the side of his face and moved his head, so that he could look her in the eye again. "I'm hurt, Syaoran. I'm hurt that I am the last person you trust with your secrets. I'm hurt that I'm the last person to know what is inside you when I know every outer part of you. You would go to Yue or Julian before me." Her voice died to a whisper.

She was withdrawing from him. He did not want her to, so he attempted to reach for her, but she stepped away, skidding to the side until she hit the wall. She did not want him to touch her and it pained him to see her gliding away from him and distancing herself mentally and physically. There was nothing else she wanted to say to him. The disappointment that she emitted was enough to tell him that she was done talking. He went numb as he felt her mind close up from him like a black curtain falling on an empty stage.

"Sakura, I love you and that's why I kept my inner thoughts from you."

She took a shaky breath. "I don't understand."

"I will explain tonight." He promised in a hollow whisper. Slowly he left her to her thoughts and followed the path that Eriol took to the common room. As he trudged he felt her eyes following his every move.

Eriol was not alone with just Ruby and Spinel, but the room was filled with the generals and Julian as well. Ruby, Spinel, Keroberos, and Yue stood off to the side, the creatures gathered together as they moved their eyes to his arrival. Everyone else was seated in their chairs.

"Hey, Syaoran. How'd it go with, Sakura?" Julian asked tentatively.

Syaoran said nothing. The silence opened up the floor for others to speak.

"Well, I just kind of feel stupid to be one of the few people who didn't know," Mei Lin moaned.

"Same here," said Tadashi.

"Sorry. Yue and I didn't intend to leak anything out. We didn't know she was coming by." Julian gave the sorcerer a sincere, apologetic look.

Yue spoke in his cool and calm demeanor. "What's done is done. We can't change the course of time."

"Humph. That coming from the guy who got an earful from his mistress," Kero snorted.

Yue's stern stare grazed Syaoran, disregarding Keroberos's comment. "I did what was told of me and what I believe was right. She loves you no less for it."

"Ever thought about what she thinks of _you_?" Kero interceded.

Yue turned his piercing look to his feline counterpart. A silent exchange unfolded.

"Stop it, Kero. I don't think bickering amongst ourselves will solve our problems."

Unexpectedly Keroberos gave a roar that shook the walls and furniture of the room. He pawed at the flagged stones beneath him as he glowered at their leader. "I only answer to you on the battlefield! When my mistress is my concern I will be heard!"

"Well! Aren't we the loyal bunch to the Star of Avalon?!" Eriol practically yelled in his jovial voice, in hopes of putting off the dark emotions building in the room. "Sakura is very lucky in this day and age to have all of you by her side."

"If you call it luck to be married to a liar and thrown in the dark by a man who is like a brother to her and the guardian who swore loyalty to her."

"Kero, I think you shouldn't rub their mistakes in their faces anymore. The shame that's radiating from Yue is going to burn us all even though he is only the reflection of the sun," Mei Lin supplied softly. She even gave the beast a light pat on the head to sooth its ruffled fur.

"And you, lady, are a wonderful mediator." Eriol's comment brought a blush to the general's face.

Then, finally Syaoran spoke his first words since entering the room. "I want it to be over soon. How long before we're ready, Julian?"

The chief stiffened. "We're almost."

"One night left," Eriol huffed.

Startled, Julian looked at him. "If my calculations are right, you are on the mark, Wizard."

"You're calculations are almost always right, but my mark is always dead on."

Julian glanced away from Eriol uncomfortably. Something about the wizard made his nerves stand on the edge.

"Very well, then. I'm going to find Sakura and have a word with her," Syaoran said, rising from the seat he had only occupied for a few minutes. "I have some explaining to do."

"Let me join you on your journey," said Eriol, following after the sorcerer.

Syaoran knew Eriol had something on his mind. He could tell by the wrinkle that creased the wizard's brow.

"This war will take place, Eriol."

"I know. I can't stop fate even if I wanted to. But I wonder what will happen to you after it is all over."

"You know already, so why don't you tell me?" Syaoran retorted bluntly.

"If I did tell you, it defeats the purpose of teaching you a lesson. Besides—this time I do not know the outcome. Stuff has happened that has shrouded my sixth sense. Now, don't make me force out what you're thinking. Tell me what will happen to you once this is all over."

Syaoran glanced to the side at him warily. "I will settle down with Sakura and start a family. We will have children…"

"You will?"

"Yes." Syaoran scowled at the speculative look that Eriol gave him.

"You sure you haven't already started?"

Syaoran turned red. "What are you implying really?"

"I mean are you sure you will and you haven't already?"

Syaoran's eyebrows rose in surprise. What kind of a question was he asking?

Eriol casually shrugged. "I'm just employing my readings in opening your eyes to the many possibilities that you have unconsciously deemed secondary."

Syaoran turned his full glare on Eriol, but the wizard had mysteriously disappeared behind him somewhere.


	5. Part 5

_Beyond Clow Mountain: The Crumbs of Triumph_

**PART 5**

The cool night air drifted into the bedroom, slipping under her night slip. The breeze traveled up her skin and cascaded in her hair as she sat on the edge of the bed gazing out the opened window. Her white hands were neatly folded on the thin silk that covered her belly. She let out a shuttering breath when she heard the soft shutting of the door. Sakura froze, her shoulders tensed and her eyes closed.

"Sakura, aren't you cold?"

Her answer was chilled and forlorn. "Not really."

He was silent for a brief moment. Then, he shut the window without saying much else.

"Are you hungry?"

He watched her head slowly turn from side to side.

"Are you well?"

"Funny, I didn't think you would notice. You've been with Julian day in day out discussing war tactics I'd thought you've forgotten to take notice of your wife's well being."

He whispered her name, his breath on her shoulders.

Sakura abruptly stood and turned to fully face him. "You know damned well I'm returning out to the place my brother died and you're not telling Julian…"

Syaoran's throat constricted and his eyebrows strained. "Tell him what?"

Her eyes wavered with unshed tears. "Syaoran, you don't know? You can't sense it?" She was shaken up, stammering the rest of the way. "I'm with child."

Syaoran let out a low hiss of breath. He realized what Eriol had meant before he had enough time to dread it.

"Julian wouldn't want me out there if he knew," she spoke softly.

He gruffly asked her, "What about me? You don't think I care?"

The color rose on her face. "I don't know anymore. I don't know you anymore."

The sorcerer took an assertive step forward. "I care. I care more than you think."

"Then, what about Katsu? What about me and our unborn child? You would sell yourself to this vendetta of yours?"

"I care about all of you. I do this because Dylan made a mistake."

"No!" Sakura slapped a hand against the wall. "No—you don't care! Look at yourself? You are no different from Seol… You are no different because you used me and Katsu for this revenge of yours. You are no different from your captor who used you against your will."

"I am not like him!" He fumed, feeling a volatile rage flowing through him.

"Don't deny it! As far as I can see, Dylan has won no matter how this war will end. That cruel and evil man has won and I'm so devastated by the fact that you have to be the one to pay with your soul."

"Try being in my shoes. You don't know how I feel."

She sniffed. "You're right. I don't know…"

"I told you from the start that we were from two different worlds," he murmured. His heart twisted and turned over. He felt warmth spreading behind his eyes.

"And we handle our pains very differently."

"I kept my feelings vented, so that I wouldn't hurt you or Katsu."

Her green eyes were like chips of ice as she stared at him. Her head kept shaking ever so slowly. "I'm hurt beyond repair. It's like losing Touya all over again except… It's not the same. I only see this shell of you to remind me that I've lost you. I want the truth from now on, Syaoran, or you might just be the one to destroy me."

"Sakura, I will give you the truth."

"What were you thinking the day you asked to come home with me?"

"I was thinking of revenge and the different ways I could make Dylan writhe in pain and beg for my forgiveness… You came to me like a flowering bud offering me a path to him. You were offering more than your body and bedroom you were offering me Dylan's fear and his life." His eyes blazed with passion as he disclosed the truth.

Sakura took a quick intake of breath before lifting her hand and backhanding him across the face. His head snapped to the side from the blow and a slow red bruise darkened over his cheek bone.

"You are no different than Seol or Dylan. Like Seol you have manipulated me with your plots. Like Dylan you drove a sword into my heart, the way he drove one into my brother. You are just like them!"

Snatching a matching robe, she rushed over to the door. Still shedding disappointed tears, she slipped on her robe and wrenched open the door. She could not look him in the eye and see that he was dying as well. He did not move from where he stood even after she left. The warmth in his eyes became scalding, but a salty trail from his amber eye soothed the burn on his face. Sakura had just left him there incomplete and wondering… If he could live without her.

Early the next morning, the Avalon generals, their chief, the Clow Mountain sorcerer and wizard gathered in the conference room.

"Yue and Tadashi will enter the castle first. They will make sure that Katsu will not be harmed as we secure the outside," Julian spoke. This was his second time running through the plan with them.

Sakura grunted her disapproval of the assignment. "I think it would be better if I be the one to infiltrate. Katsu would recognize me and I can guarantee he won't be harmed by any mad soldier who gets so power hungry he might just slit the throat of some young and innocent boy."

"You just want to die like your brother, don't you?" Julian huffed.

"No—the inside would be swarming with magicians as they most likely will be the last line of defense. It's best if I am in there."

"I won't hear anymore because it's already decided. Maybe, I'll send Kero instead of Tadashi. You need to be taking the courtyard and backing me up."

The first general beat her fist into the wooden table. "I'm not playing hooky, so that you can keep me alive!"

"You're not playing hooky, Sakura. What you do is very important to our cause."

Syaoran found the voice to speak up as well, though his voice was kept hoarse. "I agree with Julian. Katsu will be fine. I'll order Cinious to watch over him. You need to be out there with your men and leading them in securing the grounds."

She turned her icy glare on him. "You want a war, Syaoran. I'm giving it to you, so let the masters of war handle the filthy work!"

Mei Lin coughed. "Sakura, you shouldn't fight us like this. We are going out to the battlefield to fight the current monarchy, not ourselves."

"Bug out, Mei Lin," she scoffed.

"I have every right to speak my mind, Sakura. And I think you're too angry to be throwing you're thoughts onto the table. You're irrational."

The first general slammed her hand against the table again. "I am not! I'm looking out for all of you! I will not allow Yue and Tadashi forfeit their lives in Dylan's trap hole."

"Touya wouldn't want you to waste your life like this—fighting us until the bitter end."

"Julian—I'm not wasting it!"

"Will you all stop quarreling?" Kero yelled, relieved to finally get the steam out of his system. "I can barely follow the game plan!"

"That's the smartest thing you've said since you've wakened," Yue muttered.

Kero scowled. "Small brained am I? See what will happen to you once you're trapped by Dylan's goons. Don't be expecting me to watch your back after that comment," the beast jeered.

The room filled with noise and it took hours before Julian convinced Sakura to settle with the first plan. The whole time, Eriol watched silently and sleepily like a seriously stoned statue. He did not say a word to them even though he was the wisest and omniscient of them all. Although, he did wonder what would happen in the end if what happened tomorrow happened.

Syaoran lay in bed with a sycophant of dark emotions swallowing his subconscious. He listened when he heard the door open and the rustle of clothes sliding against Sakura's skin. She stripped quietly before sliding into the bed beside him carrying the brisk air in her hair. Obviously, she had just gone on a midnight patrol with her guardian, Keroberos. Her chilled skin briefly touched him when her arm softly brushed against his.

Sakura was aware that the sorcerer was awake because she knew when he slept his breath was even. She turned on her side, so that her eyes drilled the contours of his bare back. With a sharp intake of breath she asked him, "Syaoran--no matter what happens--will you promise me that you will live for the sake of salvaging what is left of your soul and my heart?"

"Sakura, I told you that I live for your sake. I no longer care what happens to me."

"It's your arrogant and selfish choices that make it so hard to forgive you."

He turned over to face her. "I'm thinking of you--always!"

"No, you only care about your own needs… And if you can't even promise me this last wish, then there is no hope in me at all." She edged away from him, willing to distance herself from him again. It dawned upon the sorcerer that things between them would never be the same again. "Eriol told me that he would change the outcome if he could, but he can't play a god. He can't promise me anything, but I'm not angry that he can't do much for me. It would be me asking too much from a man who has his own limits."

"I'm at my wits end as well, Sakura. I'm at my limit, too." Syaoran flipped over her, pulling her underneath him, so that he straddled her. His hands hooked around her small wrists as he crushed her underneath him. He lowered his head, so that their lips grazed each other.

"Syaoran, you're hurting me," she gasped.

"I'm sorry," he murmured before closing the distance and pressing her mouth against his. She struggled to loosen his hold on her, her muffled protests silenced by the thrust of his tongue. Sakura gripped him by the shoulders, gradually rendering her body to him. His spell was working. He felt her body lax and turn supple below him. Syaoran rose and continued to pant the words to the sleep spell over and over again. Sakura drifted into a sedated sleep state, so she could finally recuperate her energy for tomorrow's final battle.

Syaoran planted a kiss to her forehead and whispered to her. "I will always remember you and what you've given me, My Love. Thank you and I'm sorry that I couldn't love you in the same way."

He grudgingly clambered out of bed and dressed himself in the robes he wore in the mountain. Like a sleep walker he slipped into the night to start his long trek to the home that West had built. He walked pass the stable boy, who was fast asleep with his arms around a pig. He drifted by two stiff guards on duty, who kept bobbing their heads from listlessness. He crossed an empty street with its sleeping houses and dimly lit windows. Then, he turned and melted into the world he had come from and felt he could die in.

As he trudged, he tapped and probed the mind of his dear friend. _Do what you must, Eriol. I no longer will be a part of this._

Silence echoed in his mind for mere seconds before the wizard gave a grave reply. _What about Sakura and your child?_

_She'll be fine without me. And I'm sure you will protect them in my place._

A sound that reminded Syaoran of crisp autumn leaves crinkling reached out to him. Eriol was laughing. _I'm under the impression that you are closing off._

_Yes because I don't want this pain anymore._

_You see Syaoran… This is what it means to be mortal. It is what we are and more. I think you are finally learning. _

_Then, I leave the rest to you. Do what you must. You are no longer obligated to help this old sorcerer friend of yours._ With those last words, Syaoran chopped off the line of communication he wove.

He switched and tapped into another mind. _Cinious, watch over Katsu. I will not be there tomorrow for the showdown._

_Wait Syaoran! _The bird's hysterical voice reverberated. _What about Dylan? What do you want me to do with him?_

_Do what you want. You are now completely and only a king's bird._

_Katsu will wonder…_

_You do not speak our language, so it's alright. Let him make his assumptions. I can't control him or hurt him anymore this way._

_Child of Lott, is this truly the end?_

Syaoran secretly smiled to himself. _Think of it as a new beginning for you and Katsu. Farewell, Great Bird that the Dead Fear. I love you._

Believing that it was the last time he would ever see the face of his loved ones, Syaoran dissipated into the world that belonged to him and no one else. Katsu was right. He loved Sakura and would choose to go with her over him because she embodied everything that he, Syaoran, could never be. Sakura was right. He was selfish and will always remain that way unless he was alone and around no one else. Eriol was right. He was afraid of what he was and ultimately would be defeated by what he was. Everyone was right about him.

A month after Syaoran disappeared in the heights of Clow Mountain, The King of Clow Country and his companion, the Star of Avalon flew up to Clow Mountain. The two of them flew over the opened gates that banged against one another. Ahead, the king rode over Keroberos' broad back and the first general of Avalon's forces flew just behind.

"You think he's here? It's awfully quiet!" The Star shouted.

"I know Syaoran. He wouldn't be anywhere else this time of day. He would bury himself in his books or practice a few of his spells. He might hunt, but I doubt he would without Ezo by his side," The King answered.

A vulture circled the house, cawing at them.

"Hey, Sakura! I think Cinious is trying to tell us that Syaoran is within."

"Remind me again why we should care where this sorcerer is even though it had been his choice to leave us," Kero grumbled.

Katsu gave the beast a sharp kick with his toe that made Kero jolt in the middle of flight. He hissed the answer in Kero's ear. "Because Sakura is well enough to see her husband. Stop ruining the moment, Kero!"

"Whatever, Majesty," the beast drawled.

"Would you stop using that irritating tone with me? It's 'Katsu,' remember?"

Sakura did not hear them as she was too engrossed in scanning the neglected garden and seemingly deserted home. She dove through the air and landed by a side window that looked into the foyer. She tried to make out the shadows through the grimy glass, but she couldn't see anything alive. Dread filled up inside her. She tried to reach inside herself to grasp his familiar mind with hers, but it was no use.

There was a plunking noise behind her, designating that the other two had just touched down behind her.

"Move aside, Sakura," Katsu demanded.

Sakura stepped aside, only yelping when the king hurtled a stone right pass her ear and shattered the small window.

"Katsu!" Sakura reprimanded.

The young king was already kicking at the shards of glass that still jutted dangerously out at them on the ledge.

"Sakura, you're not a hundred percent well yet and I don't think you'll fit anyway. I'll go in first and find Syaoran. I'll open the door for you once I'm inside."

"Be careful, Katsu!" Sakura called even as the boy dropped on all fours and wriggled his way through the hole. Cinious flew in after the boy leaving Sakura and Kero looking in on them.

Katsu landed lightly on his two feet as he picked his way around the furniture in the room. He grappled for the handle of Syaoran's chamber door in the darkness. The atmosphere felt cold and dead as he moved to push open the door.

He found Syaoran sitting in his bed in a meditative pose. He did not move or breathe.

"Syaoran…"

The sorcerer did not answer. His eyes were dark and they didn't see as they were directed to the boy. He was looking, but he didn't see Katsu.

"Syaoran, wake up!" Katsu screamed as he shook the sorcerer's shoulders. "Don't leave this world. Wake up!" The young king threw himself into the man's lap and whimpered in despair. "I lost Dylan. I don't want to lose you, too."

The sorcerer of Clow Mountain stirred. His questioning eyes focused on the weight on his legs. "Katsu? What?"

"Yes, Syaoran it is I. I'm here. It's all over. The war has ended. I am safe and free to come here as I please. I am king."

"King… Katsu…" Syaoran looked at the boy, distant embers meeting blazing eyes.

"Hang in there, Syaoran." Katsu reached for the canteen of water that hung around his neck and offered it to his guardian.

After taking a few sips of the sweet water, Syaoran came to himself, gathering Katsu in his arms as if he were a baby again. It was awkward, seeing as Katsu was the size of a teenage boy.

"Katsu! You're alive! Your father…"

"Syaoran, he died during the siege. Avalon's presence overwhelmed him with fear and he died the night Yue and Kero penetrated my castle walls. He died of a weak heart."

"Avalon prevailed, so that means that Julian…"

"We've come to a truce. Julian is now my regent and I king."

Syaoran stroked the boy's head absentmindedly. "And what about Cinious?"

"I followed Cinious out of the castle when the whole siege was taking place. Eriol did something that instantly ended the fighting."

"He did?"

"He did! But then he disappeared afterward."

Syaoran shrunk. "Oh… Then what happened to Sakura?"

"She was injured and lost the baby… Syaoran, where have you been all this time? We were so worried."

Syaoran let out an anguished cry. "I don't know, Katsu, but where I was is better than reality. It might have been empty and isolated, but it is better than knowing I lost my child."

Katsu reached up to hug the sorcerer, who now seemed beyond his years. "It's okay, Syaoran. I'm still here. I will always be here for you."

"Syaoran, why didn't you tell me what my father did to you? Why did you close yourself up in this house when you knew I still believed in you?"

"All that matters is that you forgive me…"

"I forgive you! I forgive you, so don't be like Dylan. Don't give your spirit away to that world you were just in. Come back to me and Sakura."

Syaoran shuddered. "Sakura…"

"She's here! She almost died last month, but she lived. She lived to see you once more."

At that moment, Sakura's concerned voice called out to the young king. "Katsu?! Where are you? What's going on? Are you hurt? Cinious!"

_Shall I unlock the door for her, Syaoran?_

Syaoran's head swiveled around to see Cinious perched on his nightstand.

"Cinious!" The sorcerer breathed in his shocked state of mind.

"Did you think we didn't care, Syaoran?" Katsu questioned in a panic. "Why would you ever think that?"

_For a king, he's quite touchy._

Syaoran laughed inwardly. _He's still a boy._

_And he needs you._

_Someday he won't._

Cinious fluttered his wings. _That depends on how fast this boy will mature, but I can think of another who needs you._

Sakura called out again. "Katsu! Kero's blowing down the door—Kero!"

"What? That crazy sorcerer will kill me if I scorched his dumb door!" Keroberos cried.

"It's an emergency. No one's answering, so do it!"

An explosion was heard in the next room. Sakura called The Watery Card and shuffled into the room, stamping as she made her way to Katsu and Syaoran.

Sakura looked in on them, her troubled eyes connecting with Syaoran's first.

Syaoran scarcely breathed as he exchanged a thought with Cinious. _She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life._

_Not so surprising seeing as she is your reason and your salvation. What one wants most is The Beauty of Life._

_I did terrible things that I cannot forgive myself. _

_You are young and vain; nothing less than your father when he was your age._

_I don't deserve her._

_That's a fact that you molded into believing. The truth is within you and you are the first of your family, who I've met that has shone a trace of honor-bound. You know the truth, so just look into your heart for that answer…_

_Then, I do deserve her?_

_If Lott was as in love with the farm girl he would have stayed. If West was as compassionate, he would have loved. If Noel was as astute, he might have found compassion for the woman who raised you. _

"I…" Syaoran was still looking at Sakura. She was frowning at him.

"You're so thin, Syaoran. What have you been doing to yourself?!"

Katsu hefted himself from the bed. "You're right, Sakura! I'll go prepare something for him right away! Kero, Cinious, let's go."

The creatures did not have to be told twice to give the two of them their privacy. The door slammed causing Syaoran to bounce a bit in the bed.

"You look good," he finally said after a moment of silence.

"Thanks. I carry quite the battle scar on my side, now." At the mention of her wound her face fell.

Syaoran could have felt her pain miles away. Even as he was withdrawing from the world, he had felt her earth shattering anguish and knew when their unborn child had crossed the next life.

"I'm glad that even after the war, Avalon and the rest of Clow Country are getting along."

Sakura scratched her red head. "Yeah! Katsu and I go flying sometimes with Yue and Kero. After Dylan died and the war ended, Katsu ascended the throne and Julian took the position of regent. Julian takes care of the foreign affairs and army, so that kingship would not be such a burden to the child. Katsu does not hesitate to ask for Julian's help, which is a quality that a king should have. No one thinks that a king should rely on others, but they're wrong. Justice cannot be dealt by one man alone and to rely on a number of others creates a balance."

"That's good. What's your position now that Avalon does not need a first general?"

"An ineligible lady of the king's high court and Head of the Royal Security."

Syaoran laughed. "You! A body guard. That doesn't surprise me."

"I've always been bound to Katsu ever since he was a baby. It just makes sense that I be there for him now that he needs us all. It will take a while to rebuild Clow Country. Eriol did leave it in quite a mess before he left."

Syaoran's smile faded. "Eriol… Katsu said he disappeared."

"He did, but he ended the war before we had a number of fatalities to tally."

"How could that wizard do something like that?"

"He took out the light and forced the darkness to descend upon us. Those, who were effected by his powerful magic fell asleep and those who could not succumb remained awake. I was one of those who stayed awake. He confused both sides. When I summoned Light to bring the sun back Yuu, Banner, Julian, Mei Lin, Tadashi, and all of Dylan's warlords disappeared. The armies were scattered across the land. I was so confused; I let my guard down for a moment and failed to notice a petty soldier had snuck up behind me. He sliced me here." She traced her hand over the material of her tunic at her side. "Eriol appeared at my side in an instant. That was the last time I saw him and I believe it was the last time anyone saw him."

"Eriol… I don't believe I ever understood why he lived here or why he chose to stay in those places he's been. He always talked of life and purpose. Half the time I trusted him and the other half of the time I doubted him," Syaoran sighed.

"The Wizard Eriol was a difficult character. I don't think he wanted anyone to understand him. Although, wherever he is, I hope he has found his happiness."

"What did he do to all the generals and warlords?"

Sakura shook her head in puzzlement. "No one knows. Julian, Tadashi, and Mei Lin said that they found themselves wandering the ends of a land they could not recognize, where the wind whispered their name, and the land cracked at their feet. They tried getting back to us, but it took days. Mei Lin said it felt like months. Tadashi said he never yearned for his family more than that moment and Julian… Julian wanted nothing more. He said the days at the ends of that land destroyed his will and all he wanted was nothing. He had enough of calamity."

"Indeed, that wizard who lived at the foot of this mountain must have been as powerful as Clow. He created a land that was not meant for the living. He made the Wisest of Avalon tired of the one thing that drove him…"

"Eriol always meant well. I believed he was righteous. He knew what was best. What he did on that battlefield saved many, many lives, including yours."

Syaoran looked over at her in a state of astonishment. "He saved me. How?"

"Indirectly," she said, running her fingers through her bangs. "It's so simple. He did what you wouldn't want done. You wouldn't want death and destruction no matter how much you hated Dylan."

He still looked at her with a puzzled expression.

Rolling her eyes she asked him the simple question. "Syaoran, why did you leave? Everyone said you left because of our quarrel, but we both know that's not why you left."

"I left because Eriol was right. I was becoming a stranger to myself. I was turning into another Seol right before everyone's eyes. I allowed for Julian to feed my hunger and I spurned your trust."

"But you didn't want the outcome of it all, so you fled," she supplied. Sakura smiled at him and took a few confident steps toward him until she reached the foot of his bed. Once she was close enough, she brought his head to her belly and hugged him. It was at that moment that Syaoran affirmed how much he needed her. Her hands played with his tangled hair as he grumbled incoherently.

Letting loose a terrible sob, she leaned into him. "I'm sorry, Syaoran…"

"For what?!"

"For giving up on you that night. For failing to save our child."

"You did not give up on me. You did not fail to save our child." He murmured. The sorcerer lifted her shirt to gaze at the long scar that ran down from the curve of her breast to her hip. It was the second scar created by Dylan that marked her for life.

"A man took our child. A man hurt you. A man stole from you. A man destroyed your family," as Syaoran spoke he planted kisses down the scar, staggering between his sentences. "He ruined you and yet you can love his son."

"Katsu is not his father. I won't hold any of Dylan's crimes against our new king."

"You don't care about the throne or your status. You go and married a gruff sorcerer with nothing, but his bird and wolf. You agreed to be a bodyguard for your enemy's son! I never knew honor, loyalty, or love until I met you." Syaoran pulled her into a squeeze. His arms remained circled around her waist as her shirt fell over his head.

"I never wanted anything grand like my war brothers in Avalon did. Just friends and family are enough. You are my hope for a future and a family of our own."

"You're brave, beautiful, gallant, and pure." His words were warm breaths to the soft crust of her scar.

"You keep cajoling me as if you only know the me I am now. I don't think you remember me some years ago when I was wrought with a will for vengeance. It was an ugly age and a worse time."

Syaoran lifted his head and looked up at her. "I remember, but didn't we both learn the truth about ourselves in the end? We know what we want, now."

"Yes," she sighed, bending over as he pulled her up against him so he could press his mouth to her scar.

"So… Star of Avalon… Will you take me home with you once more?"

"As long as you don't have anymore of your cruel intentions masking that love of yours, Sorcerer."

Syaoran grumbled indignantly while Sakura laughed at him. Her arms circled his neck as they tumbled into the scratchy sheets.

On the other side of the closed door, Kero and Katsu pressed their ears to the wooden panel. Cinious peered at them curiously from his manzanita stand, slightly appalled by their lack of respect for privacy. It was going to be a long night, Cinious thought. Kero and Katsu started shoving each other to fit their ear against a crack in the door. The bird watched them with his green keen eyes and thought again: _It was going to be a long night indeed._

Kero and Katsu crashed to the floor and started a muffled skirmish.

…_Long, but entertaining, all the same._

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**Thank you to the following who reviewed this story: SnowCharms, AngelEmCuti, Musette Fujiwara, ****xSapphirexRosesxFanx. Also, I would like to thank other regular readers and those folks who have added me to their alerts and favorites. **

**Thanks again for the support and I look forward to the next time I write for your enjoyment. Keep reading and reviewing.  
**

**Yours,**

**MistyWing  
**


End file.
